Our Lives
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: This story will mainly revolve on Eri. This is somewhat an AU, and is set in the future, where they have all finished High School and somewhat separated. Eri looks back in life, and somehow, she and Harima might cross paths again... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga.**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Her long blonde hair fell gently upon her shoulders as she looked out the living room window of her mansion. The moon was full and it shone brightly, lighting the vast courtyard, illuminating the pathways. Eri Sawachika knew how others would feel envy of her just by her sitting by her window, looking at a moonlit view, but she knew what the reality is.

Despite all the rumors about her as a cheap girl, who goes out with a lot of guys, the truth was a real contradiction. Being alone here in her living room, Nakamura respecting her privacy as well as the rest of the household, she felt the loneliest she has ever been. Also, she never really did go out on a REAL DATE with a guy, just like how she told Harima when he was black and blue from a fight. That was really the last time she saw him. High school felt so far way back. But it was only a couple of years that passed by,

She was holding her phone, as always, waiting for a phone call from her parents, that seldom came. Being a daughter, and the only child, of a prominent English businessman, she was being groomed to inheriting everything, especially the business. She was still only 19, yet it felt as if her life was that made for an adult.

Eri thought deeply of the past, of how she developed feelings for one of her classmates in 2-C. she recalled his name very well, Harima Kenji. The class delinquent. She never confessed, and as far as she was concerned, she never showed how she truly felt for him. Her feelings for him all began when he saw her standing in the rain, and shared his umbrella with her. She did tell her friends about that, but what she left out was that Harima escorted her home. No guy, or man, has ever treated her that way.

Even when she was only fifteen, her parents wanted to arrange a marriage between her and a young professional that her Dad met on a business trip. Everything just felt horrible back then. Mostly, she had so much regrets, most relating to Harima Kenji.

She smiled a little as she recalled the time when Harima almost pretended to be her boyfriend so she had to get out of a contract marriage. He was very kind to her. And she cherished every moment she had with him, though most of it were spent in fights and squabbles.

It was already getting late. Eri checked the grandfather clock that stood beside the wall in the far corner of the room. It was past twelve, and here she was lost in her thoughts. Thinking of the past. "Useless," she whispered to herself. She stood and headed to her room.

When Eri got to her room, Nakamura gently knocked on the door.

"Ojo-sama," he said.

"Yes?" she simply replied.

"Your parents just called, they said they won't be back in three days."

"Oh, I see." She replied, no tone of disappointment for she was so used to this. "Thank You, is there something else?"

"Ojo-sama, if you don't mind, I might be overstepping my boundaries here, but can I say something?" he said, half courageous, half withdrawn.

Eri just nodded, her amber eyes staring at the butler, waiting for him to continue.

"You look distressed, and I think it would be best for you to take these three days as a vacation. I am sure your parents won't mind, and it is only when they come back that you can only truly continue your tasks with the family business."

"Thank you, Nakamura. I'll consider it." She smiled and bid him goodnight. He bowed then left.

Even as Eri Sawachika, one of the most talented girls in the business world and the most desired in her former high school, she lay awake in her bed, thinking of how she was alone and how she would never be truly happy.

A cellphone ringing woke a very snoozing Eri. She reached over to the desk next to her bed and muttered a muddled "hello?"

"Eri-chan!" a high pitched voice came from the phone.

"Who's this?" Eri replied, who was now slowly sitting up from her bed.

"It's Tenma!" Still sounding as cheerful as she was back in high school.

"Tenma, good morning," she greeted, without even consulting her watch first.

"It's already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. What, you mean you just woke up?"

"Really? I slept that long?" Eri shrugged.

"Yes! Me and Mikoto and Akira are meeting at this coffee place, we wondered if you would be available."

"What time are you meeting?"

"At 3:30pm, can you make it?"

"Sure, why not?" she smiled, and got up from bead, holding her phone over her left ear, and walking over to her closet, already deciding what she would be wearing. "I haven't seen you guys since graduation! It's been a long time."

"That's right, you went over to England immediately after. Let's just talk later and catch up. See yah!" Tenma said, then ended the call.

Eri stared at her cell phone for some time, a little surprised at this turn of events, but then, she was glad she'd be meeting her friends. It was just the perfect time.

She went down to the first floor of the residence, searched for Nakamura and asked him to drive her to where she was meeting the rest of her friends from 2-C.

"This is good for you, Ojo-sama." He said from the driver's seat, looking at Eri through the rearview mirror.

"I know, I miss them too. And it's great they gave me a call. I have to hang out with people my age too," she smiled and stared off at the window. Nakamura decided to leave her as is and closed the glass that divided the driver from the passenger of the limousine.

While Eri was looking outside, staring at the people and the cars passing by, her phone rang. She raided her handbag, in search of the phone, she wasn't late, was she? Without looking at he display of her screen, she answered the phone.

"Yes?" she said, sounding excited.

"You sound great, Eri," her Dad said over the phone.

"Yes." She just replied, losing all the zeal she had a moment ago.

"I'm sure Nakamura has told you that we'll be back in 3 days, I'm sorry about that. It seems it might take us at least a week. Business is as it is, and it seems a storm is coming over. We just can't risk it."

"It's okay Dad, I understand." Her mood becoming lousy.

"Also, I just hope you'll prepare yourself better this time. When we come back, we have someone with us. He is the son of a great lawyer here, says he wants to meet you. He says he has heard so much about you. His parents are fond of you as well."

"I see…" she replied, now showing a very somber tone.

"I'm sorry, I know we've done this like a hundred times, but you won't meet the right guy if you keep turning them down. Try this one more time, please?" her father pleaded.

"I'll try." She replied, and no longer said anything else.

"Okay, be careful there, and take good care of our business there as you can. I'm sure you can handle it." And with that there was a dead tone over the phone.

Eri sighed, and threw the phone over to the seat opposite her. The limousine was roomy but she was alone. And she was being set up. "My life sucks…" she cursed, and leaned back. Closed her eyes and waited for the limousine to stop, meaning she was already at the coffee place.

Just as Eri headed out of the limousine and said goodbye to Nakamura, he gave her a weekly edition of a manga. He knew everything there was about her, and he knew this present couldn't wait. He felt she was already in the dumps. She was somewhat confused as she received the manga, but then, she said thank you and headed inside.

Eri couldn't find any of her friends inside, so she found a table, sat and decided to wait. She checked her watch, she was fifteen minutes earlier. That was okay. She started to leaf through the pages of the manga, when she was bothered by a stranger.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, "is this seat taken?" he gestured towards a seat beside her. She didn't bother looking at him, but she nodded.

"Is that an okay I can seat here? Or is it no, the seat is taken."

"I am completely ignoring you, so please, have some sense and realize it is the latter." She replied.

"Such a tease," he muttered under his breathe and walked off.

Eri felt good that the guy wasn't persistent. She was so used to handling these now, so she focused her attention on a segment of the manga. It was written by an author who chose to be anonymous. Only left KH as his pen name. It was interesting, the title was "Rich Girl" with the rich girl as a character viewed from other people's point of views. She could really relate to this one.

She was halfway through, when a tap on her shoulder startled her.

"Takano!" she almost shouted, and though they weren't the closest, she gave her friend a hug.

"The others are about to arrive, I'm sure." Takano said, her face still calm and emotionless.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Eri replied, suddenly feeling a little awkward. She put the manga aside, and waited.

Meanwhile….

"Hey, Yakumo?" Harima Kenji said through the phone.

"Harima-san?" Yakumo replied, in her soft-spoken manner.

"I need help with a manga I'm writing, it's gonna have it's second issue next month, and I need you to critic it for me."

"Oh, okay." Yakumo replied.

"Can you come here at my apartment?"

"Sure, I'll be over in half an hour."

"Thanks."

As soon as the call ended, Harima looked at the first chapter of his manga, which was already included in a weekly edition release manga. The lead girl in the sketch had short brown hair, which was contradictory to the real person Harima patterned it to. As soon as he saw the cover, "Rich Girl", memories flooded him.

* * *

**I'll leave this up to this part.**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. I just love playing with characters…**

**This chapter just continues where the previous chapter left off.**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

The coffee shop was half-filled with people. There were businessmen, teens, lovers and families, simply spending a pleasant afternoon in the café. Ten tables were still vacant, and among those occupied, Eri Sawachika and Takano sat silently, sharing the same table. Spending some time with Takano can really be awkward since she doesn't talk much, but Eri was used to it that she didn't mind. Besides, she was friends with Takano, and she knew how reliable that person was whenever time called for it.

At around 3:45pm, Mikoto and Tenma arrived simultaneously. And Mikoto, Tenma and Eri all had a big hug. Afterwards, like always, they dragged Takano into the group hug, and still she was blank.

"It's so great to see you guys," Mikoto started.

"Yeah, I know, how long has it been?" a high pitched voice resounded over the shop. It was Tenma speaking, and Eri couldn't help but think that she really hasn't changed at all. No inhibitions as usual.

"Of course, just between Tenma, me and Takano, it's just been a couple of months since we've last seen each other," Mikoto replied to Tenma, and was looking at Eri.

"I'm sorry about what happened after graduation," Eri said apologetically. She felt she needed to explain what happened, but decided otherwise.

"Well, that's all in the past now," Tenma said cheerily, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Yakumo was supposed to come with me today, but she says she had to do something urgent. She said Harima called her."

Eri wasn't really surprised that Yakumo and Harima were still in contact with each other. Still, she felt a slight prickle of jealousy creep up on her. That was years ago, yet she was surprised to discover that she felt the same way.

"Can you believe those two?" Mikoto spoke this time. "They keep up this charade that they are a couple and the next they aren't."

Takano sat still, listening to the conversation, but she knew very much the truth about everything during their high school years. How Harima was attracted to Tenma, and that Yakumo and Harima are just really good friends, and of course, she knew as well that during the high school years, Eri developed some affectionate feelings for the bearded guy. She stole a glance at Eri, who caught it and suddenly looked down. She knew that Takano knew, without them speaking about it. But, Takano remained quiet as always.

"Yakumo actually told me, that they are just really good friends." Tenma voiced out. "But, she might be just trying to keep it from me, I am her big sister after all." She continued with a tone of a protective sister.

Eri, beginning to feel a little uneasy raised her hand to call on a waitress. "Why don't we order first?" she beamed, trying hard to cover up her mixed feelings at the moment.

"Good idea!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I'll have the usual," Takano said to the young waitress who approached their table.

"How about you, Miss?" The waitress asked Tenma.

"I'll just have a Mocha Latte," Tenma smiled.

"And a Coffe Jelly for me," Mikoto said.

The waitress waited for Eri to give her order, and then she recognized her. "Are you, Eri Sawachika?"

Eri was surprised, she couldn't recognize the waitress, yet it seemed that the girl was very familiar with her. "Uh, Yes. Do I know you?"

"I don't know, but, you know my brother," she replied. "He worked with your father, but now he is in a different firm. I saw your picture in his room before. He said you were the reason he transferred."

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I did anything wrong with him, but I hope that he is okay?" Eri said politely.

"He is doing great, in fact, why don't I give you his number so that you can catch up? I'm sure he'll like the idea." The waitress flipped another side of her notepad and started scribbling.

"Can I ask what is your brother's name?" Eri asked, cautiously.

"Harry McKenzie." She replied. Now she saw the resemblance. It wasn't a very big resemblance, but still, the girl looked a little like her brother. Eri didn't notice that she was staring hard at the girl, it was because Harry was American and the waitress looked more like Japanese.

"I know what you're wondering, why do I look Asian?" she laughed gracefully. "He is my half-brother, when his mom died when he was four, his dad got married to my mom a couple of years after. My mom is Japanese."

"Oh…" was all Eri managed to say.

"So, are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Actually, it's my first time to come here, what can you prescribe…" she said, asking for the waitress' name.

"I'm Fumie," she said, "I'll just give you the house special for the day, Dark Chocolate Raspberry Latte," she finished and put down the note with Harry's number.

"Thank you, Fumie. It was good meeting you. I hope you understand what really happened between me and your brother," she replied.

"I do, don't worry about it. I understand that. It's exactly what my brother goes through all the time."

"Thank you so much." Eri smiled, sincerely.

"Is there anything else I can get for anyone?" she asked around the table and seeing their response, continued. "Okay then, I'll be back in five minutes with your orders." She smiled and went over to the counter.

"Whoa!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Eri-chan! You and Harry?" Tenma almost screamed it out.

This time, Takano had her say. "It was all arranged by their parents, it was after that time when she asked Harima to be her 'boyfriend' to get rid of another agreement." She finished, deciding not to continue on with the story.

"I see, the life and hardships of Eri Sawachika, huh?" Mikoto commented.

"It's nothing big, please. And really, I had to keep it a secret, knowing that you,Miko-chin was closely associated with Hanai and all of us being in rivals with class 2-D." Eri tried hard to shrug the topic off.

"Ooohhh," Tenma spoke, "so it was somewhat like a forbidden love affair!"

"Can we please just not talk about it?" Eri begged.

"Okay, okay. Whenever you're ready, we can talk about it." Mikoto surrendered. The two were the closest in high school, and Mikoto knew how Eri wanted to keep her personal life, personal. "Doesn't Fumie remind you of Yakumo during high school?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Tenma agreed, "But Fumie is a little more talkative than our Yakumo."

"Right,"Eri responded.

"So…one last question about this Harry McKenzie business," Mikoto asked, "aren't you going to give him a call?"

"Go on, go on," Tenma encouraged, "You can step out and just give him a call."

"Fine," And Eri stood to head outside.

While on her way out, she dialed the number. Outside, she held the phone against her left ear and waited for someone to answer. She couldn't deny it herself that she missed the guy. Three rings passed until a familiar voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?" the male voice asked.

"It's me!" Eri said excitedly.

"Eri-chan!" the happiness in the voice couldn't be disguised. "It's been a long time, I've missed you. when have you returned from Europe?"

"Almost like half a year ago. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Actually, I just visited my dad in his office. You? What's new?"

Then there was silence over the line. Eri hid behind a post that was across the door of the shop. On the other side of the road, the sidewalk, Harima was walking with Yakumo, they seemed to be in a serious discussion.

"Eri? Eri?" a voice sounded over the receiver, "Are you still there?"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, "I just saw Harima Kenji pass by where I am and it reminded me of the past years…"

"Why are we whispering?" he also whispered through his phone. He was giggling a little bit.

"Oh, shut up!" she still whispered. "You know! Come on…I just can't see him. I don't want to see him."

"Right, I understand." He said normally this time. "So, do you want to meet?" he opened a new topic.

"Sure, sure," Eri replied. "Tomorrow would be great, don't you think so?" And as soon as Harima was far, she went out of hiding and spoke normally.

"Okay, I'll just come over to your house, I think that's a good idea."

"See you!" Eri said, and ended the call. Even though Harima wasn't clearly seen from the distance, Eri couldn't help but stare at his silhouette, slowly fading away.

"Hey!" Eri was taken away from her trance by Tenma who was holding the door. "Coffee's ready, come inside."

Meanwhile…

As Harima and Yakumo passed by the coffee shop, Yakumo saw Eri was watching them. But, she didn't bother telling Harima.

"Why did you meet me at the sidewalk? I thought I was coming over to your place?" Yakumo asked.

"It's just that I had a change of address and forgot to tell you."

"You could've just called," she said then smiled. "Nevermind."

"So, how is Tenma doing with Karasuma?" Harima asked, he really was over Tenma, and even in high school, he didn't realize that.

"Oh, she says Karasuma's doctors might've found a cure that could help him retain new memories."

"How about the old ones?" he couldn't help asking.

"There is still no word on that, but I'm sure they'll find a way." Yakumo smiled. She still liked Harima Kenji, but at the same time, she just wanted to be friends with him.

"About the manga…" Harima said.

"Yes?" Yakumo replied.

"It might remind you of something but I hope you won't tell anyone about it." Harima knew Yakumo was smart, but he also knew he could trust her.

"Alright, I can surely do that."

They walked on silently after that. Harima owned his own place, he was out of his cousin's roof and support. He just moved in this new apartment for a few months now, and when he and Yakumo met, it was always outside or at Tsukamoto residence. When they got to Harima's apartment, Yakumo was surprised.

"Since when were you out of Itoko-sensei's hair?" she asked, they could talk like this. They were closer than they were during high school.

"Just about four months ago…I hope you don't feel uneasy, right now, it'll just be really the two of us here." Harima said a little awkwardly. "If you are not fine with this, we can work outside."

"It's okay," Yakumo replied. She knew Harima wouldn't do anything inappropriate.

Yakumo haven't seen the manga yet, haven't even heard the title. Kenji threw him a copy of the first issue, and as soon as she read the title, she guessed what it was all about.

"So, you are writing a manga about the different opinions of people on a rich girl." Yakum said. "And?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be a continuous story, but with different views each chapter, yet in every chapter, there is a two page consistent view of a guy who likes her." He said. He was a little embarrassed, but this was all he knew how to get his feelings through.

"Wait, I'll just read this first chapter." Yakumo said.

After five or ten minutes, Yakumo remarked, "this is a little too romantic for you, I think."

"Weren't my works always leaning towards that?" he said.

"You're right. But, doesn't it lack action?"

Harima now handed her a second pile of papers, this was the second chapter, "that's why here is the second chapter that I need you to read."

Yakumo read the beginning lines aloud, but still with her soft voice. "…rich girls can't have all the fun, sometimes they are dragged into danger because of the wealth, and most times, their heroes are left forgotten…"

"Yakumo…" Harima said, feeling really uneasy with someone saying his written lines aloud in front of him. "If you don't mind, I am still a little embarrassed of my works."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yakumo said, "But just one question, we know the constant two page view that you said you'll have, it's the one which is dimmer right? As if the guy wears sunglasses everywhere?"

Harima just nodded.

"I just have to say, on the first chapter that was really touching how YOU said 'and even though most guys are after her, I'll never really show it. A rich girl is meant to have a wonderful life, and a delinquent can never give her that. Seeing her from afar is enough.'"

Harima swallowed hard, the way Yakumo said YOU, he knew that she knew what this was really all about, and all the events about to unfold in the manga have really happened.

**

* * *

Well, I'll leave this chapter up to this part. I do hope you still liked it. And my addition of the mention of other characters and a made-up background of Harry McKenzie and Fumie. Fumie doesn't really exist in the manga or anime but as I said earlier in my previous chapter, this is somewhat AU.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Really hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters but Fumie is an OC that I made up. Hahahaha**

**Thanks for those who are reading and to HarimaHige who is always reviewing my chapters.**

**So...here I go to continue the story.**

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks very much :)

* * *

  
**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The group of friends chatted all the way until a few minutes after seven o' clock in the evening. They were able to catch up with each other, though the time seemed to swiftly pass by. No one was ready to leave, and even Eri Sawachika was enjoying her time with her friends. She missed this part of her life, one she thought she left a couple of years ago.

However, Mikoto was getting ready to leave. "I have to go home, I almost forgot that tonight is my father's birthday and we'll have another drinking party at home. I can't miss it." She was unfolding her blazer and was slowly putting it on.

"That's too bad..." Eri said, since she really haven't had a good time like this for a long time.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked everybody. "My family is familiar with all of you, and I'm sure he won't mind that I'll be bringing some friends over."

"That's not a bad idea," Takano said calmly, but she added, now reading a new message that she just received on her cell phone. "But...it seems I cannot go. I have to go. Good bye." She said and immediately stood and headed out the door. That was quick.

"How about you, Tenma?" Mikoto asked, she was now holding her pouch bag, only waiting to see if anyone was going to come with her.

"Uhm...I don't know." She was consulting her own self. Her pigtails sprang up and down, like they did during high school whenever she was in deep thought or was really excited. "Yakumo might come home late, so I don't have dinner at home. But, maybe she might come home early. I think I can't come. Yakumo will get worried."

Eri couldn't help but react. "But you're her older sister, why would she be worried about you?" she said a little bitterly.

"I'll just give her a call. Give me a minute." She stood and called her sister on the phone.

"That leaves you, Eri. So, are you coming with me?" she asked again, and waited for a reply.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," she said, "Besides, I'm sure your parents miss me." She added jokingly.

"Ha!" Mikoto exclaimed, "I don't even know if they will remember you." She said, but laughed. And they laughed together.

After a few moments, Tenma came back. "I have to go home. Yakumo says she and Harima are at home."

Eri was listening intently, though she didn't let it show. She just said, "She asked you to come home?"

"No, I just don't want them to be alone by themselves," she said, again becoming a protective older sister.

"So, I guess we'll just see you again next time. Eri is coming with me." Mikoto said. "See yah, Tenma."

"Bye!" she said jubilantly. Always the cheerful Tenma.

"I'll see you next time," Eri said formally, since she wasn't sure when that next time would be. Also, she was pleased this time with Tenma for being concerned with her younger sister, that she wouldn't leave Yakumo alone with Harima.

With that, Tenma, Mikoto and Eri went out of the coffee shop and headed separate ways. It was still early in the evening, so Mikoto and Eri decided to walk to Mikoto's house.

"You know, Eri." Mikoto began. "You've changed a lot."

"Huh?" was all Eri could reply.

"I mean, now you have your hair down, without the pigtails and you act more high class than you did before."

"What do you mean?" Eri was curious now.

"It seems that you decided to keep more to yourself. When the four of us were at the coffee shop you only gave us vague descriptions of what has happened to you when you were gone, and you really gave nothing away." Mikoto sounded concerned, they were closest among the four after all.

"I'm sorry..." Eri started and was about to explain but Mikoto interrupted her.

"Don't be, I know how you want to keep you personal life to yourself, but I hope you still know that we are still there for you." Mikoto sounded so mature for Eri, but then she just accepted it.

"I know that. And when I feel ready to tell you everything, I will, just not now." She said and looked apologetically at Mikoto.

"I'll wait for that," she said and shifted to playful Mikoto. "So you and Harry! Why doesn't that surprise me?" she chuckled.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Eri laughed sarcastically. "He's just a friend."

"Right..." Mikoto returned the sarcastic tone. "And this friend, you never cared to share with us?"

"You know what I mean," Eri said. "His father's a businessman, and our parents are in a mutual relationship in the business. You know how it happens."

"So you were set up again, huh?" Mikoto said, though she hid her pity for Eri. She really was sad for Eri since she had this life ahead of her, but her parents are its schemers and she had nothing to say for herself.

The two of them continued walking while talking and laughing until they reached Mikoto's house.

Meanwhile...

"Nee-san," Yakumo said as she opened the door to let Tenma in. She wasn't surprised that her sister came home knowing that Yakumo would be here with Harima.

"I thought you were going to help him at his place?" Tenma asked, she did want to come with Mikoto and Eri despite her level of alcohol tolerance, but then, her sister comes first.

"Harima didn't want me to walk home alone if we finished later this evening, so he insisted on working here." She explained. Tsukamoto looked over the living room and saw Harima seriously drawing some of his mangaka. Tenma found out a little bit after san gakki that Harima liked her, but she really had no interest in him at all, so it was good that it seems Harima moved on, on his own, and now they were really just friends. Not as good friends as Yakumo and Harima, but friends nonetheless.

As soon as Harima saw Tenma, he stood and bowed, greeting her courteously, since he was a guest of her home.

"Hello, Harima!" she greeted him cheerfully. "So, what are you working on?" she looked over his shoulder and saw him drawing an almost violent scene. "Whoa! What's happening to the lead character?" she asked loudly in her high pitched voice, and Harima wanted to cover his ears, but decided to be polite.

"It's my new manga...something I started last month." He replied and let himself be absorbed in drawing and writing his manga.

"Is this the first issue?" she asked, taking a manga from the table, it was already featured in a monthly release manga.

Harima just nodded. Yakumo was in the kitchen preparing dinner, and asked her sister, "Nee-san, have you had dinner?"

"Nope," she replied, and smiled at Yakumo. Yakumo then understood that she would be preparing dinner for three. It was really no trouble to her, she was used to this, and in fact she loved cooking and she was good at it, that she was considering a culinary arts school.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Tenma asked Harima.

"Just not allowed," he said silently, but not in a rude way. Tenma seemed to understand, but as she was leafing through the pages she asked him something.

"Harima-san." She said, "Where is your work? I don't see your name in any of these chapters."

"It's Rich Girl." He replied.

"oooooaaaahhh!" Tenma almost screamed as she found the page as if she knew who the manga was really about.

"What, what is it?" Harima said, in a state of panic.

"I just saw Eri-chan have a copy of this manga, and it was opened on this page." She remarked. Harima felt more anxious and Yakumo couldn't help but take a look at how he was doing. He was frozen like a statue. Harima hasn't really changed a lot when it came to girls he liked.

"Okay, I'm just going to read it silently now, I don't want to distract you," Tenma said, noticing how Harima was now behaving.

After a few moments, Harima buried himself again in his work.

And at Mikoto's residence...

"Wow, we're honoured to have a guest such as you here," Mikoto's mother exclaimed upon seeing Eri.

"You're a famous heiress, aren't you, Young Miss?" Mikoto's father was now the one who commented.

"Please," Eri said politely and Mikoto feeling Eri's discomfort shook her head at her parents to stop.

"We're sorry," Mikoto's mother said again, "We just got overwhelmed and Mikoto missed you since you left."

Eri just smiled, and looked at Mikoto.

"O-kay!" Mikoto said, "We'll be in the back, and happy birthday, Dad!"

"Oh, Mikoto, Hanai will be coming too," he said. Eri noticed Mikoto's cheeks which were slightly blushing.

When they got to the back of the house, Eri said, "So, you and Hanai, why doesn't that surprise me?" she said in the same tone that Mikoto used earlier.

"You've been late on the updates. It's been six months already," she simply answered.

"Oh, so it's good then? I mean, you're relationship is not having problems," Eri said, almost glumly since she haven't had a boyfriend.

"It's nothing big really," Mikoto replied, "nothing much really has changed between us, I mean we knew each other since we were children, so I'm like having a romantic relationship with my bestfriend."

"I'm so jealous." Eri commented truthfully.

"Oh! Don't be, you'll have yours soon enough," Mikoto said reassuringly to comfort Eri.

When it was almost midnight, after the party and the drinks, Eri was a little wasted and disoriented. "I have to call Nakamura to fetch me..." she said drowsily.

"Okay, okay," Mikoto, being used to these types of nights, hasn't really changed at all and Hanai on the other hand was already asleep on their couch.

Eri was opening her eyes wide, as if she couldn't see very well and dialled a number and just said as soon as someone picked up. "Please fetch me now, I am in Mikoto's house..." and she almost immediately dozed off.

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh. Eri was completely drunk and now she was asleep on the floor. She lifted her up, which was no big challenge to her as strong as she is, and made her sit up on a vacant chair. She was still asleep though.

After a few minutes, someone rang the doorbell and to Mikoto's surprise, she was looking at a young man in a gray suit and tie. She couldn't recognize him. "How may I help you?" she just asked politely.

"Uhm, you are Mikoto, right?" he said. Mikoto nodded, "It's me, Harry MacKenzie," and he extended his left hand to introduce himself again at Mikoto.

"Oh," she replied and after some realization, "Ooohh," she said with more feeling. "What are you doing here?"

"Eri called me, she said 'Please fetch me now..." he said.

"I thought she called Nakamura..."

"She sounded a little disoriented, so I chose to go. I also phoned in Nakamura, who said he trusted me to take the Young Miss back to her home."

"How reliable," Mikoto now became more suspicious of the relationship between the two, but then decided to interrogate Eri another time.

"So, is she still here?" Harry was still standing outside, and was looking over Mikoto's shoulder as if looking around for Eri.

"Oh, come in, come in," Mikoto invited him in, and pointed to where the now asleep Eri was.

"She looks peaceful asleep doesn't she," she couldn't help but comment.

"Should I wake her?" Harry asked.

"I believe that wouldn't be possible, she's completely wasted," she said and suggested, "do you need help carrying her to the car?"

"No, I can manage," he said, and carried Eri like a newly wed couple.

"Thanks for fetching her,"Mikoto said and added, "Also, you look better without the sunglasses, I almost didn't recognize you." And with that, she waved them a goodbye.

When Harry was driving Eri home, he saw Harima walking across the street, he waved at the guy, and Harima recognized him instantaneously. He waved back.

When the car just passes, Harima couldn't help but think that he saw Eri in the passenger seat of the car. He took a second look but the car was already far enough not to see who the person was with Harry MacKenzie. He knew Harry better now, and though they were like rivals in high school when it came to sports and fights, he gained a new respect for the guy because of what happened about four months ago.

"That guy..." he kicked and kept walking home...

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked this new chapter! I'll be giving more of what happened before in the next chapters!**

**Hope you still find it interesting**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. I just love playing with characters…**

**I'm really determined to finish this story…and it would really help that if you are reading and that you have some suggestions, that you give them to me. Somehow, reviews can be inspiring too. Hehehehe…Thanks! :)  
**

**Still, Please Read and Review…since it helps a lot! :)

* * *

**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

"Hey, you're awake…" Eri Sawachika heard a familiar voice say, as she was waking up, with a very heavy feeling in her head. She couldn't help but smile for the voice she heard, and frown as she felt the effect of having had too much to drink last night. It was last night, right? She thought to herself. She had the tendency to really, really hibernate for two to three days, whenever she drinks too much.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head…" again the voice said. Eri squinted to make sure the man talking to her was him and she smiled.

"Afternoon, huh?" she muttered, "how many days has passed?"

"Actually, just one night," Harry joked, "you're getting better at this." He noticed that Eri was trying to sit up, and from where the chair he was sitting on beside the bed, he stood up to hold Eri's hand and help her up.

"I didn't puke on you, did I?" she asked, her eyes worried and embarrassed.

"Nope, I'm clean, as you may see." He gestured toward his suit and smiled at her.

Suddenly, as if only realizing, Eri was wide awake and she cried, "What are you doing here?" she was suddenly conscious that they were in her bedroom, she was in her night gown, and she was drunk the previous night. She tilted her head, that if it were in a science fiction movie, she'd appear to be probing his mind.

"You called me, and I came," then catching on what Eri was thinking, he shook his hands while he continued, "Nothing inappropriate happened, and I didn't change you into your night gown, your trusty maid did. You know I wouldn't do that. I think you were trying to call Nakamura last night, but dialed my number instead." Eri listened intently to the explanation and she recalled.

"I'm sorry…you know how I behave when I get drunk, so I just had to ask…" Eri said apologetically. She went to her closet and put on a robe. She felt bare just wearing her night gown.

"Are you hungry? Nakamura prepared a meal for you." Harry said.

"I think so…" then she gripped her temples, "my head is throbbing…can't I sleep more?" she kidded at Harry and he just smiled simply at her.

"Come on, let's go down and eat."

When they were heading out of the bedroom, Eri held Harry's forearm, and without looking at him, she said, "Thanks, you are such a great friend."

Up until they reached the dining hall, which had a long table that could cater to twenty people, they were arm in arm. Harry didn't mind that Eri held on to him for support, and he really did miss Eri. The seats were made from Oak wood, which was designed by a well-known interior designer, and it clearly matched the long table. The eating utensils were silver, and they were real silver—everything looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

Nakamura welcomed them in, and he pulled the chair for Eri before she sat down, and Harry settled by himself. He seemed pleased to see Harry and Eri together again. Especially with all that's happened between the two.

"Thanks," Eri said, and smiled at Nakamura then looked back at Harry, still wearing the smile, as if meaning the thanks were for him as well. Nakamura just nodded, and Harry mouthed out a welcome.

Nakamura left both of them in the dining hall. Such a large room with only two persons inside it. It would feel lonely for someone if they had seen that, but the two were in good company with each other.

"Wow, Nakamura did prepare a meal." Eri said. In front of them, there was Caesar's salad, Crab and corn soup, plain rice, smoked salmon, grilled steak, fruit salad and carrot cake. This was a lot to eat for Eri. Usually she either just had salad, or a sandwich, or a simple meal. She never opted for those complete meals with appetizers and desserts. But, she thought again and thought that she had a guest, so this was most appropriate.

Beside Eri was a cup, filled with freshly brewed coffee, and Harry slid it closer to her, "This might help with the slight headache," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

They started to eat and talked about what was happening with their parent's businesses. Everything was going great. When they have finished eating, Eri excused herself, in order to freshen up, and Harry used this opportunity to take a power nap. One hour was a quick ritual for Eri, so he expected her to be back in an hour and a half, or perhaps two. He didn't sleep the entire night, because he observed Eri, and she was always whimpering in her sleep. There was even a time when she cried and assumed a fetal position. She seemed so troubled, that he felt someone needed to guard her. So, he got some shut eye.

After an hour, it was now Eri's turn to watch Harry sleeping. He was still sitting uprightly in the living room sofa, and he had his shades on. When he didn't take any notice of her, she knew he must have been asleep.

She sat there beside him and read from the manga she received from Nakamura. She reread rich girl, and found herself relating again to the character. She felt as if this was her life the manga was telling. After half an hour Harry began to move. He looked sideways and found Eri reading beside him, he was a little startled but he immediately calmed down, and took his sunglasses off.

"So you just decided to wait 'til I wake up?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh, you were asleep?" Eri replied in an exaggerated tone of having no idea at all. Harry laughed.

"What are you reading?" he asked, leaning closer to Eri and taking a peek at what she was reading.

"It's a manga," she replied, and glanced back at Eri and looked back at the page, "I like THIS story."

"Yeah, you were always a fan of manga. And, you're interests seem to be unlike most ladies at your age. Like in high school, you secretly watched 'The Trio Who Were Killed'." He was giggling a little.

"Right, and what are you trying to say?" she asked, she was trying to say it cruelly but in the end, she couldn't.

"Nothing," Harry said, "Nothing at all." He shrugged then he suddenly turned serious. Eri was a little confused why he suddenly became silent and grave.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and then tucked her hair behind her ear, then took a closer look at Harry who was looking on the floor. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry. I feel guilty watching you sleep last night…" his voice faded. Eri wanted to tease him of really liking her this time and that he was a stalker, but she felt that Harry was really serious and she had no idea what was bothering him.

"That's not a problem…" Eri said, "You're like my guardian angel." She finished and put an arm around him in an effort to comfort him. It seemed effective for he continued.

"It's not just that. Something's worrying me, Eri." He said.

"What is it?" Eri asked, a little more anxiously this time.

"When you were asleep last night, you were crying and it seemed you were having an endless nightmare."

Eri just stared at him and listened.

"There were times you screamed, and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. You only calmed down, when…" he couldn't seem to continue, but Eri's gaze at him now forced him to go on. "You only slept peacefully when I laid by your side and put an arm around you." he looked at her now, then said quickly, "Don't get mad, I wasn't intending to do anything, I just got so worried that I hugged you. the act took me by surprise too. I'm sorry."

Eri was choking back tears now, she was trying to keep a hold of herself, and then she quickly hugged Harry. He found her crying softly in his arms. She was continuously saying, not only to him but to herself as it seemed, "It's okay…It's over…It's okay…You're safe now…" she kept repeating.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled her back to take a look into her eyes. When their gazes locked, he asked, "What happened to you?"

Eri responded with more tears and a shake of the head, "I don't want to remember. Harry, don't ask me, please…" she begged him this time.

"Okay, whatever it is, it's over right? And now, I'm here for you." he replied gently, with a very soothing tone.

Eri was trying hard to smile despite the tears, and she nodded to Harry. "Thanks," she whispered as she buried her face into his arms. He just let her cry.

In Eri's mind, she was seeing it all over again, four months ago, they said. Nakamura said that he found her on their doorstep, after a week of disappearance. She appeared thinner, and she was bruised. And when a psychologist forced her to recall, she remembered everything. The isolation. The dark cage. The beatings. The threatening words. She was trying hard to block them all again right now. She was safe. She was at home. She was with Harry. And Nakamura was now always on guard—she knew that.

Meanwhile…

Harima was done writing the second chapter, and Yakumo was now reading it.

"This second chapter is set at around three years later?" she asked.

Harima simply nodded.

"I thought you were going to give different point of views first, before developing the main character's story?"

Harima shrugged, he couldn't explain as well. Then he thought and recalled his plan, "I thought that every other chapter there's the present setting when she was in high school and then a three years after setting wherein we see where she is and where the lead man is as well."

"That's a good idea, I think," Yakumo admitted uncertainly.

After she finished reading it. She stared at Harima.

"What?" Harima asked, very nervously.

"The 'rich girl' was kidnapped?" she asked.

Harima simply nodded.

* * *

**Hi!**

**This is the fourth chapter and I'm having so many ideas. This is my most updated story, but unfortunately less reviewed. Haha! So if you are reading, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like it. Thanks!**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. I just love playing with characters…but then again, I created Fumie. Hahaha**

**We are on the fifth chapter. *claps excitedly*, but I only have two reviews… :c**

**That's okay…but if you are reading, please do review. It would be very much appreciated. :)**

**Please Read and Review Thanks! :)

* * *

**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

After a few more hours of staying at the Sawachika residence, Harry McKenzie needed to leave to take care of some business his parents left for him. He also said something about escorting Fumie to a party, which he promised he would do. Despite feeling good that Harry had to leave and she would get more of her privacy, she felt a little insecure with him leaving, and her recalling fractions of what they said have happened.

"I wonder…" Eri mumbled to herself without finishing her thought. It was already dark, and she wasn't feeling sleepy at all. She decided to rummage through her closet and found the simplest of her jeans and a plain shirt. When she was in the changing room, Nakamura entered her bedroom. He got worried for not finding her there, but Eri returned after a few moments.

"You worry me, Young Miss," Nakamura said plainly, successfully masking his distress.

"I'm sorry, can I not change into some clothes without notifying you?" she was restless herself so she almost barked. Nakamura was a little startled.

While brushing her hair, Eri realized how she was a little edgy and the how it affected the ever loyal Nakamura. She stopped mid-brush and said in almost a whisper, "I'm sorry."

Nakamura heard it very clearly and waited for her to continue but she didn't. Now it was his turn to ask her, "Young Miss, are you planning on going out?" He noticed that she was putting her hair into two pigtails like she did in high school, and that she was dressed, rather very simply, to go outside.

"Actually, yes," she said, securing the last of the ribbons to tie her hair.

"Where would you want me to drive you?" Nakamura asked.

"Uhm, is it a problem if I go out alone?" she asked him, looking at him a little sullenly.

"Young Miss, I wouldn't recommend it, but…" and Eri cut him off.

"Look, you can follow me all you want, I understand how 'fresh' whatever happened is, but I think I have to move on," she said in a tone that meant she couldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"Okay, but what car will you be taking, Young Miss? Some of the cars haven't been well kept, well…since…" and Nakamura was somehow at a loss for words.

"I'll be bringing the Harley," she said. She smirked a little at a memory of her first bike ride. That one was one of the best memories she had in highschool. And she said his name over and over in her head. Harima Kenji. Harima Kenji…Harima…

"O…k—ay." Nakamura was a little speechless.

"I've learned to ride it when I was away, don't worry." Eri said. She got a helmet from her closet, and she stepped out. Nakamura was left astounded in her room. Then, seconds later, she came back to get her biker gloves, made of real leaver, with the cut up fingers…and she changed her top to a black tank. She could've really passed as a biker chick, but her doll shoes were out of place, as well as her hair.

"Bye, Nakamura,"she said, then added, "Oh, and if you want to follow, I'll be heading to the park." She left a little more cheerfully than the start. It was because she was excited to ride again. Feel the wind against her and the bike. The helmet was just to not Nakamura worry, but she was going to ride without it. She wanted to feel the air against her face.

And meanwhile…

"Eh…Yakumo…" Harima said shyly.

Yakumo just turned to face him.

"Erm, I've troubled you enough and I've already stayed over last night, so I'll be leaving now." He was still embarrassed about the new chapter which was why he was acting a lot awkwardly. "Thank you so much.

"You didn't even sleep, Harima-san." Yakumo replied. "Okay, then, if you're ready to leave and that's all that I can do for the new chapter, bye then."

"Thank you." Harima said, bowed, and also thanked Tenma, then he left immediately. Glad that he was off the uncomfortable zone. "Phew!" he exclaimed after he got out of the door and walked home.

As he was walking, he thought he was hallucinating for he caught a glimpse of a girl biker, but was blonde with her pigtails on. That reminded him a lot of someone, and before he could stop himself, he yelled, "Wear a helmet, will ya?!" and he continued walking. He suddenly felt a need for a ride.

Immediately as he reached home, he got his helmet from his locker and got on his bike. He had no idea where he was going, he just decided to drive around. Besides, since it was getting a little late, there were few cars out, so he could enjoy the speed.

He rode for a good hour or so. He stopped when he noticed a black Harley-Davidson cycle, which had vague strips of dark blue. He admired it very much. It was rare that he found someone with a great bike. Harima stared admiringly at the bike, and he didn't notice someone approach him.

"It's a nice bike, huh?" a female voice said to him. And it was a very familiar voice. Harima had his sunglasses of since it was night, and his hair was a little longer than shoulder length, so he felt he wasn't recognize.

"Uh-huh." He simply answered without facing her. He had his back to her, and it seemed she had no interest in meeting him. Then, so abrupt that he didn't find time to react, someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. Then, he was face to face with the blonde girl with the pigtails, and whom he considered a reckless rider.

"I'm Eri—" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing that they were very much acquainted already.

For a minute, they stood there, facing each other, as if not believing who was in front of them. Eri, the ever fast-thinker in such situations then came back first.

"I believe I know you…Did we go to high school or middle school together?" she said, acting very much like it.

"Err…" Harima was stuttering a bit. "High…High school." He simply answered.

"Oh, I remember, you're the delinquent right?" she said, a little bitchy than usual, "You disappeared after the third term, what happened to you?" she asked, still not saying his name.

"I was…around." He finished.

"Oh, I'm Eri, if you forgot." She smiled sweetly this time.

"Harima Kenji," he said, extending his hand. They shook hands, and then there was another moment of awkward silence.

Then, Harima pointed to the bike and said, "So you're into bikes?"

"Just a little," she replied. "I don't know much, since Nakamura—if you recall him, he's my butler—is the one who takes care of it and maintains it, I just ride…once in a while."

Harima wasn't surprised at all that she could afford something like it and he simply said, "Yeah, I remember him."

"What are you doing out this late?" she asked, and he looked back at her as if this was his question to ask to her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry," she replied immediately.

"You're allowed to go out alone?" he asked, and he looked at her intently, as if surprised of the fact.

"Hey, I'm not as young as I used to be…" she replied, then noticed that it seemed he meant something entirely different. "Why?" she asked now, demanding some answers.

"Nothing," he replied then started to walk off in a different direction. He heard soft footsteps following him.

He stopped and turned back to face her so closely, faces almost only a foot apart. "What're you doing?" he asked, and his uneasiness was very obvious. He spun immediately and walked again, feeling his face flush a bit.

"I guess you've heard about it…" she said, and she was still on his trail. Eri, having nothing left to do decided to follow him around.

"What?" Harima asked, and was a little surprised to find her walking beside him.

"They said, four months ago, I was taken…" she said, very lightly, pretending that it didn't really affect her at all.

"Taken?" he asked.

"Oh!" she remarked. "Nevermind." Harima kept silent.

They continued walking and Harima growing more and more uncomfortable, blurted out. "Why are you walking with me?"

Eri, startled with the sudden outbreak stopped.

"I'm…sorry?" he said uncertainly.

Eri shook her head and headed on the opposite direction. For a few seconds, Harima just watched her walk away, then realizing that it was night and she was alone, decided to follow her this time. When he was by her side, she simply glanced sideways, and avoided his eyes.

They walked in silence for around ten minutes. Then, instinctively, realizing that he hasn't eaten any dinner or lunch—since he was so into finishing and making his second chapter perfect—Harima brought his hands to his abdomen. Eri obviously noticed this and she stopped.

"You haven't eaten dinner, too?" she said, more of a statement than a question. Harima just nodded.

"Me, too." She said. "Is there still a place open at this hour?"

He nodded, then after more thought to it, added, "I don't think it would fit your taste, though."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she said, a little infuriated.

Harima decided to be brutally honest and surprised at his own gallantry. "We all know you are from way up there," he gestured his arms towards the sky, " and you are a rich girl who wouldn't even care for people like me, so why should you be asking me where you could grab a bite at this time of night?"

Again, Eri was dumbfounded. "What right have you to judge me?" she replied as soon as she could. "You don't even know me."

"Like hell I would know you, you don't mix well with people on my level," he pointed to himself and walked.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed, a little sarcastically. Then, without her own consent continued, "I'm sorry that you had to meet me here!" as if meaning something else. And that was the moment she decided to shut up. Harima stopped, and she stopped. They were standing there, along the park, without a clue what to do next.

Harima decided to say, "Well, if you're hungry you can go home. If you're a little afraid since it is late, I can escort—"

Eri interrupted him. "NO!" she said. Now feeling a little daring and proud, she said, "I'll eat where you'll be eating tonight!"

"And where is this coming from?" Harima asked, shocked at Eri's actions.

"I dare to." She simply answered, with her hands on her waist, becoming the embodiment of a demanding princess.

Harima realized he couldn't force her to go home, nor would he dare to leave her alone, so he sighed, his shoulders slumped down bit, and agreed.

"Great," Eri said, tapping his shoulder with a still gloved hand. IT was because when they met in front of her bike, she was actually on her way home.

By now, Harima's discomfort before was replaced with some touches of irritation. Eri had that way of annoying him, like she did in high school. So, he said sarcastically, "So, where to, Young Princess?"

"You're annoyed aren't you?" she asked him bluntly.

He just stared at her, with his brows creased. A little unreadable.

"Good!" she remarked. She had to hide that she was excited at this. Harima is Harima. And though this was a chance meeting, she was ready to get to know the guy.

"The closest shop is a curry shop," he muttered softly, he calmed down a little bit, and felt good about tonight, somehow. Then, recalling that he still had the manuscript inside his jacket, the awkwardness came back. He had to keep it hidden. For sure.

"That would be good," Eri said. "I remember you like Curry, you said that in high school." Eri walked ahead, even though she didn't know which way.

Harima kept the manuscript tucked safely in his jacket and he couldn't help it. The side of his lips drew up to a smile, and he followed Eri. He pointed to her the right direction and they walked toward the shop.

* * *

**Okay**

**So finally, Eri and Harima meet again.**

**I hope you like this new chapter and the developments are getting there…sooo…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks.**

**Sorry for the somewhat late update, have been up to many things and my keyboard keeps on messing up. Hahaha.**

**Again, please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

**

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

"So, what have you been up to?" Eri asked Harima while they were waiting for the dinner they ordered. As part of the 'deal', she ordered what he ordered, though not in the same amount.

"Nothing really," he replied rather softly. He was still a bit uncomfortable, since he was in a situation where it seemed that he was having a date with a rich girl, and he knew they were so far from that.

"Still out of school?" she asked, and then noticed that he just looked back at her, she was still adjusting to seeing him with no sunglasses on. Though, she had to admit to herself, he looked better this way.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been out of touch with my 'peers' that I feel clueless already about people my age."

"That's okay." He then looked away to the street.

Eri decided to keep quiet for the meantime, the more time passed and there was more silence, the more she felt like she had to leave. Then, being prank as she was, she didn't care anymore even if she was with Harima, she decided to speak up.

"Look, you were right. This was a bad idea. I don't think I can eat here. I guess you were right about people like me after all." She was about to stand to leave then, but Harima grabbed her hand to stop her. She couldn't help but blush, and Harima noticed this and decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm sorry. Please stay. I know you are just feeling uncomfortable since you are with a delinquent…" he thought quickly, "and people might see you, but don't worry. If they see us together here, I'll just tell them you're feeding a bum." When he finished, his eyes were begging her to stay, and there was a slight smile on his lips.

"It's not like that. You were right, I was uncomfortable, but it is because I can't stand to sit and be alone with someone I barely know. Of all the times that I've encountered with you, I was either bossing you around, or being mean to you, or just completely ignoring you. I hope you understand." She stopped and was teary-eyed but she bit back the tears.

Noticing that his hands were still on hers, he immediately drew them back and sat very stiffly.

"Look, I know I can be hard to deal with a lot of times, and I'm sorry for that. I haven't even told you that for the mean things I did to you in high school, and I haven't really been able to thank you for your help during those times, especially that night, at the temple…really. Thanks." She smiled this time, Harima could see it in her face and eyes that this smile was for him alone. And he couldn't help but smile back.

Afterwards, the order came, and they ate. They talked about casual stuff, boring stuff like the weather and the latest gossip on celebrities. They both just wanted to avoid real confrontation on anything. From a distance, they looked like a couple of friends, catching up on their past lives.

"Are you dating anyone?" Eri asked casually, but deep down, she was curious to know if he was dating Yakumo. Harima stopped moving, like he always does when confronted with a question that he feels can be embarrassing for him. "You're not obliged to answer, you know, this is not an interrogation or anything."

Harima sighed a breath of relief and continued to eat.

Determined to get her answer, Eri pushed on with the questions. "But really, I mean, how old are we, 19, 20? I'm guessing by your response that you are't seeing anyone too."

"'too' you say," Harima replied.

"I'm not doing well on that area either. But, there are prospects," she replied proudly.

"Uh-huh, are your parents still playing matchmaker?"

Eri was a bit shock at his forwardness, she thought about answering and answered with a question. "What's it to you?" she smirked and waited for him to reply. When he didn't she continued, let's play a game, we'll ask five questions each, if for example I ask you one thing, I have to tell you about it too. Got it, unless you ask about something else?"

"Games have prizes right? What's the prize for this one?" he leaned in closer. He was done eating already and she was almost through.

"Okay," she slid her plate to the side and leaned in too, so that their faces were about a foot and a half apart and said, "nothing, we just ask questions!" she laughed and bent back to the backrest of the chair.

"Deal."

"How quick of you to decide. Do you want me to go first?" he nodded so she asked. "this will be random questions so, my first question is, if you are dating someone, who is it and for how long?"

"No one, so there is no answer to the follow-ups. Why are we doing this?"

"is that your question?" she crossed her arms.

"Are you engaged?" he asked, "it's almost the same thing.

"I was, about six months ago, but now I am single, I think at least for another week." There was a slight gloom in her face but she recovered immediately, though Harima noticed that. "Okay" she brought her voice back to normal, "second question, what have you been up to this past months?"

"I've been writing and drawing, trying to make a career as a mangaka," he said this looking down, because he felt a bit embarrassed since his current project was a story about a real life someone. "You?"

"I don't really recall a lot from the past four months, but I've been always going with my parents on business trips, meeting people." She stopped, so he decided to start the third question.

"What is the worst thing that ever happened to you?" he asked, "third question."

"I think it also involved the past months…" she stopped and suddenly stood up and left. She went out of the restaurant with Harima on her heels.

"I really have to break this deal, this time. That was not a great question…" she had tears falling down on her face and Harima knew why, but he couldn't let her know. "Another time, perhaps?" she said while working up a smile. This time, Harima knew she was being herself and he knew this is one of the moments that would be his happiest but he could never share it with anyone, maybe not even to her.

"Do you wanna go home?" he asked, then realizing how that could mean two things, continued, " I can ride with you, I can just walk back here to come back for my bike. You look like you are in no condition to ride."

"It's okay, I can just give Nakamura a call…" she was interrupted when a young man was shouting at them from the restaurant.

"Sir! Miss! You forgot to pay the bill." He was waving at them and walked towards them.

While the waiter was rushing towards them, they both giggled. How funny it was to have forgotten to pay the bill. "We are so sorry," Harima said, and paid the young guy. Eri looked uncomfortable for not having to pay for her meal but even before she could start, Harima said, "That's nothing, I still owe you a lot, remember?" he said, pertaining to that one time when he took Tenma out to a fancy restaurant and Eri paying for their meal in secret.

"Thanks." She replied, while dabbing on her cheeks to make them dry.

"come on, I'll escort you home. You can take my helmet, I'd rather you wear it."

* * *

**I'll leave this up to this part.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

* * *

I'm really sorry for this LONG LONG update. Really have been busy, and college life is a mess. So, I am sorry for this long update. I'll try and make it up to you.

Now on to the seventh chapter

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Nakamura was surprised to open the front door with a smiling Miss Sawachika and a guy whom he recognized to be Harima Kenji.

"Good evening, Miss," then looking at Harima, "and to you, too sir." Nakamura said and gestured them inside. Harima hesitated and Eri looked back at him.

"It's okay, you know. You can come in," a little hesitant, she continued, "Or maybe you have somewhere else to go to?" she finished and looked at him, waiting for a reply.

Harima Kenji, remained standing there, and was looking at the inside of the mansion. He didn't reply, so Eri said, "Look, it's getting late, I just wanted to offer you some coffee or a drink, before you went home, it's really late."

Finally, Harima was able to reply, "I don't want to intrude. I really just wanted to make sure you reached your home safely, and," pointing to the helmet that Eri still had in her hands, "you should keep that. It's dangerous to ride without a helmet on."

"But wouldn't you be riding your bike tonight on your way home?" Nakamura mentioned.

"I'll be okay," he was turning around, when Eri called him.

"Hey, 'Hige'!" she called out, and waited for him to glance back, before she continued, "Thanks for tonight. And be careful, Hige." She was really smiling this time. Harima simply nodded, and when he turned his back on them, he couldn't hold back a smirk. Even when he was on his ride home, he still had that glimmer in his eyes, and he was pleased.

In the morning...

"Good morning, Ojo-sama." Nakamura said, peeping through Eri's door. Eri was already up, in her workout clothes, and was putting on her rubber shoes. "Are you going somewhere, Miss?"

"Yes. I wanted to take a stroll, perhaps get my muscles working again."

"Would you be needing something for that?"

"No, I'll be fine. The trail isn't that far, I'll be taking a jog there."

"Okay, I'll be by the garage, Miss, if you need anything."

"Thank you, Nakamura."

Eri brought only her mobile phone and her Ipod. She was already at the sidewalk, on her way to the park, which had a jogging trail, when she felt her phone pulsate. It was Mikoto.

"Hey, Eri. Good morning, I'm surprised you are awake this early."

"Hi, Miko. I know, just had to take a jog—I'm feeling a bit energetic, you know."

"Never figured you out to be a 'runner'. Oh, I was calling to ask, if you went out last night?"

"Uhm, yes, Why?" Eri now replied, a bit confused.

"I was just flipping over the channels, when I think I saw a picture of you, going to a curry restaurant? With some tall guy? I don't know."

"What?" Eri was shocked this time, so surprised that she already turned around, making her way back to the mansion. "What do you mean, you saw a picture of me? On T-V?" She asked, making sure she said the words clearly and to confirm that this was not a prank. Besides, she knew Mikoto enough, that she had a feeling Miko wasn't kidding.

"Yep," Mikoto replied, "At the celebrity gossip segment."

"But I am no celebrity," she said. "I am not THAT known." Eri was already walking quickly, and when she spotted her house, she took a run for it, still holding the phone by her ear.

"Maybe, you being an heiress of one of the leading firms here in Japan, makes you so?" Miko tried to reason it out, though she was finding it hard to.

"Look," Eri replied, in between breaths, as she was already running, "I'll call you back okay. Thanks for the heads up."

With that, Eri ended the call. She knocked forcefully on the door, and immediately, as Nakamura opened the door, she stormed inside, turned the computer on, as well as the TV. She was flipping through the channels and found nothing—maybe the segment was already done, which was why she had the computer on.

As soon as she was online, she searched for her name and the date yesterday. She didn't find any video clip, but she did find snapshots of her in her tank and jeans, when she was still alone in the park, and then some photos of her with a guy in a leather jacket. That's Harima!!!—she thought to herself.

Nakamura was observing her behaviour, since she was so glued to the computer screen, seemingly without a care in the world, but with so much focus on whatever she was searching or looking at, at the monitor.

"Is everything okay, Miss?" Nakamura stepped a bit closer, eyes probing and observing what she was doing.

Eri just nodded, then, after a few seconds, she looked at him and asked, "Did you find anything weird recently, from the news I mean?"

"You mean the paparazzi?" Nakamura asked.

"So you did see it this morning." She said, then stood. "I just found photos of me in the internet, how is that possible? I am not that famous right?"

Nakamura preferred to stay silent, and looked at her with eyes of empathy. He did understand that she was famous now, especially with the arriving week, and her parents' upcoming engagement for her, but even Eri wasn't that much aware of the said arrangements.

"Nevermind, you can go back to whatever you were doing, I'll be fine."

As soon as Nakamura was gone, she went back to the computer and continued browsing. This was what she found.

Heiress, ready to look for a new love!

After months of hiding, Eri is spotted!

Sawachika firm, bankrupt? –Heiress spotted eating at a cheap curry house.

Confirmed! Eri Sawachika is back in Japan.

Miss Eri Sawachika with mystery man

"What are these guys saying? We are so not bankrupt and I am not looking for a new love!" she said to herself, though there was some truth to that 'love thing' but she wouldn't admit that.

Meanwhile...

"Harima," Yakumo said over the phone.

"Yes?" he said, still a bit drowsy, he wasn't able to sleep well last night, since he got home very late.

"Are you, okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, what is it?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, about that new chapter you were working on, when would you be able to complete it?"

"I am not sure, but my deadline is next week, and the second chapter would be published by that time too. Why?"

"Nothing, I was just really wondering. Uhm, sorry for waking you. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Harima said to himself. And having been woken up, he decided to freshen up and get dressed. He had to do some chores. First groceries, then laundry. Then, he can go back to working on the manga.

Harima was already putting his shirt on, when there was a knock at his door. He quickly went over, and opened it. "Yes?" he said, before looking at who it was, and he was surprised to find, Harry McKenzie.

"Surprised to see me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually," Harima said, and the door was only half open, "What are you doing here?"

"You won't invite me in? This is important. IT's about her."

Harima closed the door, leaving Harry wondering outside, and then after a few moments, Harima went outside and said, "I was on my way out, let's grab some breakfast."

"Just a suggestion," Harry said, "Could you leave your jacket behind, or perhaps use one that doesn't look much like it?"

"I don't have another jacket." Harima said, then put his shades on.

"I think I have a navy blue windbreaker in the car, I'll lend it to you. Let's go."

"What is this really about?" Harima asked this time, really confused at why he couldn't wear his own jacket.

"It's about this," Harry showed a picture of Harima and Eri together in the park.

"What about it?"

"You are all over the news. You don't understand, her family is having an arrangement with a much more powerful family, which is why, this," Harry said, lifting the picture to Harima's face, "is an issue."

"Look, on second thought, i don't want to have breakfast anymore. I'm heading back into my house."

"Wait, I know, right"

"You know, what?"

"You're the hero right? You were trying to protect her?"

"Can't you just get to the point?" Harima was being impatient this time.

"You feel something special for her, which is why you ended up rescuing her from her kidnappers months ago."

Harima was silenced.

"I am just trying to protect her too. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here."

Harima looked down, "Okay."

"You know how grateful I am to you, for saving her right?" Harry enunciated, then pointed to Harima's apartment. "Right?"

"Yes, and I told you, you didn't need to do any of this."

"I know, but, for now, please, Harima. You have to keep away."

Harima didn't reply again. Then, Harry said, "Do we understand each other?"

Harima simply nodded.

When Harry was gone, and Harima was left to his own musings, he said to himself, "I knew it, last night was impossible."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can. (though i cannot be sure when. Sorry.)**

**Again, thanks!**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Weeee! Another update! HAHAHAHA**

**We're on the the eighth chapter**!

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was already midday and Eri was still staring at the computer screen. She's been there for a couple of hours now, since she heard of the news from Mikoto. She wondered if Harima already heard all about it—then she shrugged it off, assuming the guy couldn't care less.

"Ojo-sama," Nakamura said, "What time would you want to have your lunch? May I also remind you that you have skipped breakfast. Is something the matter?"

"It's these news and gossips, what suddenly gave me this fifteen minutes of fame?" she sighed, and brought her hand to her forehead, "I was never this famous."

"May I speak freely, Ojo?"

"You always can, Nakamura," she replied, and had her elbows placed on the desk, while her hands held her head.

"I personally think, it would be better if you stopped minding these paparazzi, even just for the day. And, I think it would be best if you stayed indoors, just to wait until all these dies down."

"Great suggestion, I think I may just do exactly that." She clicked the computer off, then, faced Nakamura again. "Has mom or dad called?"

"I don't think so, but I think they'll be calling soon."

"Thanks, Nakamura. And please get the food ready in an hour. I'll just hit the showers—even though I really didn't get to have my work out." She chuckled and headed up to her room.

After half an hour, Eri was out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, and had a blue robe on. She went over to her bed, sat down, and snatched her cellphone from the side desk.

"Hey, Mikoto, can you come over?"

"Eri?" Mikoto's voice sounded exhausted. "when?"

"I think now would be a good time?"

"In a few more hours, I can. I'm still private tutoring some kids in the dojo." She said, then knowing something was wrong, as consolation she added, "I'll come as soon as I'll finish. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Miko-chan."

Eri pondered on who else she could call. She knew Tenma would come if she called, but they've grown farther than the others, and Akira wouldn't be of much help, since this is one of those times when she would just hate someone to state all the facts for her. Contacting anyone else would be risky—she was thinking of Harima. And as she was thinking, her phone made that familiar tone that she assigned to the call of her parents—Lacrimosa. They're calling her directly? Why not the home phone?

"Uh-hello?" she answered. It was her mom on the line.

"We've just heard, why were you out last night, with some random guy?"

"Wha~?

"No excuses, do you know how much this poses as a trouble for our upcoming engagement for you?"

Eri decided to stay quiet. "From now on, until we arrive, which hopefully could be sooner, you are to stay inside the household, okay?" Her mom said. The tone was not angry, just worried and a bit frustrated, was how it sounded like to her.

"Okay," was all Eri could say.

"Good." And then the line went dead.

Out of frustration, Eri fell back to her bed. She didn't realize how much time has passed when she heard a knock on her door, and she immediately sat up. Nakamura didn't open the door, and just said "The food is ready, miss." Then she heard footsteps walking away.

So, it was simply an hour—she thought to herself. Then, getting changed, she went over to the dining table—which was so long and accommodating for many people, but lonely for her, since she was eating alone.

"Hey, Nakamura, did Mom give you a call?" she asked, as soon as she started eating.

"No, but Mr. Sawachika did."

"Then I'm sure you have your orders." She was saying monotonously, though she was eating vigorously—she just realized how hungry she really was.

"Sorry, Ojo."

"I understand. Don't worry, I won't do anything crazy. Besides, I'm in no mood to go outside, given this situation."

Nakamura was already quiet, not knowing how to comfort the 'child' he saw. Eri noticed that he was simply standing there and said, "Look, you don't have to keep my company while I eat. I am okay. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."

"Thank you." He bowed then left.

Meanwhile...

"Oi! Those photos you showed me, DO NOT post them anywhere they can be found. I am warning you. Don't! I'll pay you double the amount the others paid you for posting it."

"No can do, Mr. MacKenzie." A raspy voice said over the phone.

"Why not?!" MacKenzie was almost screaming, and he pounded on the dashboard of his car.

"Because, I've already posted it, and guess how much money I'm making from it?" the voice laughed, static now beginning to enter the line. "No more negotiations." And the line went dead.

"Damn!!!" he screamed. He then turned on the engine and drove off. He had to protect Eri, at least for as long as he can.

And back to Eri...

As soon as she finished her meal, she stepped out into the front yard. The door was far from the entrance of their compound, but she was startled when she felt a flash of lights and she immediately darted back in. "That means I'm trapped here." She said, looked around, and leaned back at the door, slowly sitting down on the floor. "And only when things were starting to be okay for me." She made a fist and hit the floor. She thought of reuniting with her friends, being reacquainted with Harima, and even Harry—it was impossible then.

She thought long and hard, and even tried to recall what happened—the incident that everyone was avoiding to discuss with her. For her, everything was blurry, all she could remember was that she was taken, and rescued—but nothing in between it, she didn't even know how long it was that she was captive, and she couldn't remember the face of her hero.

After a few minutes, she stood up and headed to the computer again. Ready to face whatever new "update" the gossip crew has on her. She had to prepare herself. But now, as she entered her name on the web, pictures that appeared were of a car crash, of a blood trail, and lastly, of her being carried by Harry—a bit black and bruised. Before she could even stop herself, she was already in tears, and she shoved the computer off the desk, it's light flickering as it dropped to the floor and shut off.

It was Harry—she assumed. He rescued her. But all the other pictures brought back to her memories of everything—the sensation of being beaten until she lost consciousness, the fear of being violated, the constant paranoia of when it would all really happen. She was weeping, dropping to the floor, taking up a fetal position, as she held her hands close to her heart, and she was crying.

Because of the noise, Nakamura and the other househelps came over, and when they arrived, they saw Eri sprawled on the floor, on the verge of losing consciousness. Nakamura particularly noticed the dropped computer—he wondered what she saw, and assumed the worst.

Meanwhile, Harima was almost to the finish of a new chapter, when Yakumo called him.

"Y-Yakumo? Why?" he said—direct to the point.

"I think you should put a hold on your manga..." she said, a note of concern in her voice.

"But, this is almost due, and..." but before he could continue, Yakumo interrupted him.

"Please, Harima. Check the news. I'm sure you'll understand why. I know your manga is about a real person, but it might do more damage if you continue it."

"Okay, I'll check the news first." He said, "Bye."

Now, he thought. It was a good thing that his cousin suggested he keep the computer from the apartment, and she even gave him a housegift of installing the internet for him. He turned the computer on. Then he realized, he didn't know what it was he was searching for. Yakumo said stop the manga, since it involves a real person, and...he was going to try it. He typed in Eri's name and a lot of headlines were displayed and some pictures too.

The latest was about a doctor being sent into the Sawachika manor—speculations have it that the heiress and soon to be bride of the Prince Sean Preston, lost consciousness, and may be suffering from Post-traumatic stress disorder. Within the article was a recap about the kidnappings, and of attached photos and links of the incident.

As soon as he realized what he must do, he went over to his work table and shredded the new chapter he has just completed. He had to give up the manga. He placed a call to his superior and asked for an extension, he was prepared for the consequence, but he was surprised that his editor permitted it. At least he could rewrite the story—a bit differently. He had to.

He was tempted to call Eri but decided not to. Then, he knew of someone better to call.

"Hey, Tsukamoto-san." He said, a bit nervously.

"Who's this?" a high pitched voice said over the receiver.

"It's Harima Kenji."

"Ooh..Hi! Are you calling Yakumo? Wait; I'll—"

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" she said, turning a little serious, sensing distress from the other line.

"Have you heard from Eri?"

"Eri? A couple of days ago we had coffee at the shop, but from there, nothing. Why?"

"Nothing. Thank you." And Harima ended the call.

He was so worried that he decided to risk it. He placed the call. "H-hello?" his voice was shaking. A male voice replied.

"Sawachika residence. Please give your name and state your business, and for whom the call is to?"

"Nakamura?" he guessed.

"Who is calling?"

"It's...H-Harima...Kenji." he said, relieved to finish introducing himself.

"Business?"

"Please don't be formal with me. I was just wondering how she is doing?"

Nakamura, having a soft spot for the guy, since he knew Eri liked him, replied, "Under the circumstances, she is fine. Nothing else I can say, I am sorry."

A little relieved, he said, "Thank you."

"Anything else?" but as Nakamura was saying it, Harima heard over the line a familiar voice.

"No, that is everything. Thank you very much."

Harry MacKenzie—you lucky punk. Harima said to himself. And there he knew, he had to stop dreaming.

* * *

**I'm ending this one here. Well, for me, this is somewhat of an early update though. Hahaha. :)**

**Please review—it is very much appreciated. I do hope to hear from you if you are liking the flow of the story. thanks**

**Thank you for reading! please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can. (though i cannot be sure when. Sorry.)**

**Again, thanks!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Weeee! Another update! HAHAHAHA**

**And I apologize for the long update**

**We're on the the ninth chapter**!

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

After tutoring the kids, Mikoto immediately went from the Dojo to Eri's residence. She was surprised, though not really surprised if she thought about it—to see about fifty media persons around the gates and walls of the compound. She decided to call first, and maybe get a chance to enter without being noticed.

"Hello?"

"Sawachika residence, how may I help you?"

"Nakamura, is that you? It's Mikoto, Eri called me a couple of hours ago, and I was wondering if I can get in the house on a different route?"

"Oh, Miss Mikoto, I'm not sure if Ojo is ready to accept guests at the moment, give me a second and I'll inform her."

There was silence over the line, and a few minutes later, "Miko-chan…" to Mikoto, the voice sounded like Eri's.

"Eri? Is that you?"

"Miko-chan…" Eri sounded frail, and as if she was crying.

"Eri, are you okay? Can I come inside and see you?"

"Yes, Mikoto, Nakamura has already gone out, and he may…be there in a few seconds. Just wait for him. I'll see you later…oh…and thank you for coming."

And there was a long beep at the end of the call.

"Miss Mikoto?" Nakamura said, he was dressed in shorts and a shirt, and was wearing a cap. Mikoto couldn't recognize him. "I'm Nakamura. I'm sorry for the poor introductions, I thought you would recognize me, but please, follow me. We've got a back door, where there is minimum encounter with the paparazzi."

"Thank you, Nakamura." Mikoto said, as they were on their way to the back, "How IS Eri doing?"

"I can't say, Ma'am, when you see her, you'll know."

Meanwhile…

There was a knock on Harima's door, he wasn't expecting any visitors, and was surprised to see hisi editor. "Harima Kenji."

"Sir, good day. Please come in."

"I might be needing your chapter earlier."

"I can't do that sir. As of now, I have to think of a new storyline to work with."

"But we've had good reviews, and we're thinking of getting you to the weekly release of the manga."

"If you can give me a week to work up another story, I can. But I can't give you anything today."

"That's too bad Harima, I might be able to give you three days and that's it. Because if you can't, we have to find another person to fill up the twenty pages we reserved for you."

"Three days?" he was feeling desperate, but had to agree, for he had no choice. "Okay, three days it is then."

"Thank you! I'll be leaving then."

"Sir, you went through the trouble of going to my house to tell me that? I don't want to be rude, but could you please tell me why it is that you went here personally?"

"I'm just curious about your story. Is this story real?"

Harima chose not to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes for the moment, and I would like to tell you, that some persons from the media are making connections between your story and that of a famous heir."

"I believe it's just a coincidence, as you'll soon find out after three days how the story is going to go and how different it is from Ms. Sawachika's story."

"With all the media hype, I hope you are wrong. I hope it is her story, this could make you famous. See you in three days Harima, I'll see myself out."

As Harima heard the door close, he had the impulse to go over to Eri and tell her everything, but he had to stop himself. Going over to the Sawachika's residence would mean more trouble for Eri, since he was the mysterious men in the pictures that brought this hype to life. Instead, he decided to go for a ride. Simply cruising over the residence, he won't be noticed. He also decided to wear a plain shirt, and jeans, he left his jacket—the one he was wearing in the photos—and went off.

Back to Sawachika's home…

Eri came running over to Mikoto as soon as she entered her bedroom. She hugged Mikoto and cried so hard that Mikoto dragged her over to the couch in the room, so that they could talk.

"Miko…I don't know what's happening…why is this happening…I never wanted to see that…I don't want them to bring me back there…"

"I'll be back with some water for both of you," Nakamura said and left.

"Eri, what happened? Can you please tell me?"

"Okay…" she said in-between sniffs. "I'll try to calm down first and then I'll tell you. Hoooo." She said, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Take all the time you need. If you also want me to stay over, just tell me, I can call my house, and at least keep you company."

"Really?" Eri said, her brows creasing. "Could you, please?"

"Of course. I'll call them later. Right now, you can talk to me. What happened?"

Eri wiped away her tears with her arms and hands, and she was doing it so roughly, that Mikoto stopped her. "Eri, please. Don't ruin your face by rubbing so hard on your face. The tears won't disappear like that." She then smiled, attempting to comfort Eri. And Eri smiled back, though she was still teary-eyed.

"you're right, you're right."

"Now that's the Eri I know. I've never seen you cry like this, not since when you so wanted to get out of an engagement when were in high school."

"This is somehow related to that, but…you know how I disappeared months ago?"

"Oh, you mean that incident?"

"So you heard about it too? Even then, it was news?"

"It was just mentioned, and the news disappeared immediately, so I thought it was not true."

Eri was silent, and she was looking straight at the floor. She slowly nodded.

"NO!" Mikoto said, eyes wide in surprise. "you mean it was real? Eri, are you okay? Why didn't you tell us the other day?" and she felt the impulse to hug her friend, and she was glad nothing extreme happened to her.

"I'm fine now, at least someone got me out."

"So what's bothering you? Is it something like PTSD?"

"Maybe, but I was fine. Not until all these paparazzi came over, and all the pictures on the internet."

"Tell me everything. You know you can trust me. Just let it all out. I'm here for you Eri, you know that.

"You're right. I know. Well, I don't actually remember everything, I don't even know who saved me, but they say it was Harry McKenzie. You know him right?" she saw Mikoto nod and continued. "Well, in the photos, it was him who was carrying me. And I was all black and blue. And…"

Mikoto put her arm around Eri, and tried to comfort her. "Sshhh…it's okay. You don't have to continue if you can't. with just that, I think I can understand. The media have no respect for personal lives of famous persons like you." Eri was still crying.

"And I have this engagement, that my parents have arranged, and this time, they are dead serious. They are angry at me for bringing up this 'news' if it was even news."

"You mean with the mystery man? Could they really ruin the engagement that your parents want?"

"And I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I mean, I know him, we've been introduced, but I don't want him. I want Ha…" and she was able to stop herself. She didn't want to let Mikoto know that part right now. She wasn't even ready for the guy herself.

Mikoto pretended not to hear, but in her mind, she assumed it was Harry.

"Everything will be fine…As soon as another celebrity scandal—I mean yours is no scandal—gets out, you'll be yesterday's news. You just have to wait out."

"Thank you, Mikoto, Thank you for being here."

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and a voice said "It's Nakamura, may I come in?"

"Go ahead," Eri said. He brought over the water and left to give the girls some privacy.

Once Eri stopped crying, and she and Mikoto were able to talk about some lighter topics like where they have been. Eri's cellphone ringed. She flipped it open, and did not bother to look at who it was. She stood and told Mikoto to give her a second. Eri was assuming it was the arranged-groom or her parents.

"Yes? Eri Sawachika here." She said. She no longer sounded like someone with a stuffy nose.

"I'm sorry for calling like this, I got you're number from a source, and I just wanted to make sure you were completely okay." Eri could easily recognize the voice.

"Thank you for calling me. But no one should know about the call. I don't know if you've heard or…" but she was interrupted.

"I know about the news…I'm sorry about that. And I feel kind of guilty telling you my source. Nakamura gave me your private number."

"That's okay. Don't feel too bad about it."

"Are you really okay? I mean…I feel this is my fault."

"It's not your fault. Don't worry so much. I have to admit, I enjoyed that meal, it was great spending some time with someone like you."

There was silence on the other end of the line. And Eri, who suddenly felt embarrassed, continued. "Don't get the wrong idea like the media, it's just that, I felt comfortable with you. And at least before all this mess, I had that."

"I was told I can't come to see you, and I know this may seem straightforward, but Eri, I have a confession which I feel is not proper to say over the phone."

"I'll ask Nakamura to arrange it if he can. And I am not allowed out of the house." She stopped and whispered, so that Mikoto won't hear. "But my parents won't allow it. I'm sorry." She said more softly, "Harima, all I can say for now is, thank you. I don't know what you want to say, but I can't deal with this right now."

"I understand. Please take care of yourself Eri." HE decided to end the call himself, in fear of what else she might say.

And a few blocks away from the house, Harima put on his sunglasses and drove away. He had to get some fresh air.

And on Eri's end. Mikoto was suddenly curious.

"I've got a feeling that wasn't Harry."

Eri just stared at her, and evaded the question, but Mikoto wouldn't let her.

"Who was that?" Mikoto said, "He's the mystery man, isn't he?" then noticing Eri's almost-in-tears expression again she realized. "What did he tell you?"

"It wasn't what he told me, it's what I told him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she sighed "he wants to see me, but I can't see him. Not now."

"You really like him, do you? Whoever he is. Since you are not yet ready to tell me, I'll respect that."

"Why can't my life be normal?"

"You just happened to be an heiress. Look," Mikoto said, and saw a manga by the bed. "You read these?"

Eri just nodded, happy with the distraction. "Why? Is it not normal for an 'heiress' to be reading something like this?" she laughed a bit.

"Look, you'll be fine. I know you're strong. And when this dies down, who knows. Mystery man could still be yours."

Eri smiled at the thought of being with she shrugged. She checked herself at the mirror and commented on herself, "I look horrible, how long was I crying?"

"Hey, Eri." Mikoto said, "This story here, isn't it close to your story?"

"What story?" Eri said, still trying to evaluate her appearance, having a red nose and puffy eyes.

"Rich Girl."

"I am actually following that story." Then realizing some similarities with her own life she went over to Mikoto and looked at the author. "KH" she said to herself. "No…"

"What? Why?" Mikoto was confused.

Eri was silent. And thought back to what Harima said. He had a confession to make. He had a story to tell. Eri wanted to know. She felt afraid too.

* * *

**I felt this was like a filler chapter, but it adds something to the story**

**So sorry for the long update. Thanks for reading**

**Please review.**

**Thanks again :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Weeee! Another update! HAHAHAHA**

**And I apologize for the long update**

**Now to the tenth chapter! :)**

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I'm calling him back." Eri said, her voice close to inaudible.

"Eri, what did you just say?" Mikoto asked her, putting down the manga she was just holding. She stood and walked over to where Eri was now pacing back and forth. Eri's eyes were close to tears, her brows furrowed so deep, that she looked like she lost someone so dear to her.

"Eri, please, talk to me." Mikoto begged this time, and gently lead Eri towards the couch.

"I'm afraid, Miko…" she said. During this whole time, Eri was staring at her phone. A number was displayed on the screen, and her thumb was resting on the call button.

"Afraid of what Eri?"

"Of what he'll say…" this time, tears started to fall from Eri's eyes, and Mikoto couldn't help but hug her friend. She had no idea what really was happening.

"I need to talk to him. I need to meet him. I need to get out of here!" Eri said, then stood and headed towards her closet, took out a bag and started to pack her things.

"Eri, wait!" Mikoto yelled. "You can't go out now, I mean, the press is just outside, and where will you go?"

"I don't know! I have had enough!" she then fell to the floor, and broke into heavy cries. Mikoto knelt and faced Eri.

"Eri," Mikoto said, "Please, don't do anything rash. Just stay here for the moment. Let this die down."

"Look! You don't understand. This," Eri said, and took the manga from where it was left, and pointed to the title. "This 'rich girl' is me!"

Mikoto responded with a very confused expression—eyes wide, with creased browns and tensed face.

"Do you know who KH is?" Mikoto simply shrugged and shook her head, still worried for Eri.

"He is mystery man! He is Harima! Harima Kenji!" Eri seemed to be having a nervous breakdown, but given her situation, it would also seem understandable. When Eri noticed that Mikoto was shocked by all this, Eri started to calm down. "I'm sorry." Eri waited if Mikoto would say anything, but seeing that she was speechless, she continued. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Mikoto replied. "I'm the one who should be sorry for not understanding the whole picture before. But, you should really just stay here. For your own good."

"That's just it, isn't it. Everyone says I should do what I'm told for my own good. I've been doing that for 19 years, and look where it lead me. Look at me. I'm a mess." Eri said this in a very composed manner.

They remained sitting there on the floor, both not knowing what to do. A few minutes later, Eri returned her bag and things in the closet.

"Well, I think I shouldn't just worry, right?" Eri said, putting up a mask of being okay with everything, and this is not much of a big deal.

"Eri, you can't pretend to be fine forever." Mikoto knew Eri enough to tell that this was one of those masks she was used to acting on whenever there were troubles in her family.

"Well, at least for another month or so, I have to. I am indeed meeting a prince next week," she replied, now sitting by her boudoir. She looked at her red, puffy eyes, and the stress on her face. She dried her face, and started to put some make up on.

"Eri, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just thought I have to look pretty from now on." Eri was in an emotionless state as of the moment, wherein Mikoto had no idea how to respond. "Look, don't worry about it anymore. I'm sure once my parents get home from the business trip they will hold a press conference, so 'til then, I have to keep myself well, right?" she glanced back at Mikoto.

"I guess." Mikoto thought about what just happened then decided to speak. "Eri, you can't go on like this forever."

"It's not like I have a choice, Mikoto."

Their conversation was then interrupted by the ringing of the home phone. The ringing stopped, so it may have been answered by Nakamure. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Mikoto opened the door.

"Ojo, your parents are on the line." He said, then closed the door and left the two.

"See," Eri said, heading towards the phone in her room, "just in time." She now spoke very clearly and as if nothing was bothering her. It was shocking even to Mikoto to have watched Eri from such a devastated state to a suddenly worry-free heiress. This might have been how Eri has been living for the past years. She was always putting up this act. Mikoto was saddened by this realization.

"Hi!" Eri said over the phone.

"_We'll be holding a press conference once we come back. Prince Sean Preston will be with us then. Tomorrow's our flight. So, we'll be there the day after tomorrow. Make sure to look and act your best that day."_

"I already knew that was your next step."

"_And I know this would be hard for you, but, it is about time we told the truth about your story four months ago. Make sure to visit the doctor again, so he can hypnotize you, and you can recall."_

At this time, to Mikoto, she saw Eri clutch her left fist, which wasn't holding the phone, and she saw Eri's muscles stiffen. Which was then followed by the words.

"There is no need to contact the doctor, I can handle it on my own. I remember everything, except the last parts."

"_Make sure to be ready the day after tomorrow okay. This should be your final arrangement."_

Eri then put the phone down, and laid down on her bed, facing the window.

"You're really not okay," Mikoto said to Eri sitting beside her.

"I know. But, I just have to keep up this act."

"Maybe you should really call him."

"Who?"

"Harima."

"What for?"

"You say he wrote that, right?" Mikoto said and continued, "well, he may be able to tell you a part of the story that you can't recall."

"But I'm afraid of what he'll say. I don't even know who took me four months ago. All I recall is I was held, threatened and beaten." She paused, she was able to hold back tears now. "what if he was the one who did that to me?"

"He couldn't have, right?"

"That's something I don't know. I mean, when we had that late-night meal at the curry shop, I didn't fear him, and he seemed protective, too in a way. I guess that may be why he was acting weird, seeing me alone at night."

"Just give him a call. Hear what he has to say."

"And what, tell him to come here and tell me everything?"

"Why not? If you are afraid that he was the one who did it, you have me and Nakamura with you, no one can harm you."

"Okay." Eri sat up from her bed, went over to get her cell phone, and looked once more at the number displayed on the screen. "Just one push, and I can call him." It was only by this time that Mikoto also realized Eri's feelings for Harima. It really is difficult for her now.

Eri kept on staring at the screen of her phone, when it rang. Caller ID says its Harry.

"Harry."

"Eri, I wasn't able to stop the press from releasing the photos. I'm sorry."

"You knew about all of this all along didn't you? Why wouldn't you let me know that you already knew? You acted like you had no idea at all…" this time, Eri felt a bit disappointed. Maybe if they all just told her what happened, and how it happened, she may have been able to get over everything quickly, and not be dealing with the press like this. She wouldn't be as shocked as she was now if she saw those photos before.

"I'm sorry. It was for your own good."

"But you could've told me, too. For my own good. I have every right to know what happened to me, right?"

"We can't talk like this over the phone, I'm coming over."

"Wait! I need you to get someone for me."

"Who?"

"Harima Kenji. Please. I know he is somehow involved in this, and I need everyone to just be honest with me."

"Okay. But I see no need to bring him over to your house, the press might see him. And I know he is the man you were with last night."

"No. please, Harry. You owe me this much. Bring him over, he says he has something to tell me, and I need to hear him out."

"Okay. I'm sorry again, Eri. For lying to you."

"Explain everything to me later." And with that, Eri pushed the end button.

"Did I just do the right thing?" Eri said, facing Mikoto.

"It was your own decision this time." Mikoto said, in a way that was reassuring to Eri.

"Thanks Mikoto, for being here. I may have stormed off already, with nowhere to go if you haven't been here."

"I'm always here for you, you know that."

"I'm heading to the bath. I need to relax for a bit. You can feel at home here," she decided to take on a lighter mood and said, "Plus, I need to freshen up. Look at this face, it's a mess. And I'll be having visitors soon."

When Eri was inside the bathroom, Mikoto realized that Eri wasn't really okay. She just put some make up on her face to look okay, and now she was taking a bath to fix her appearance. "_She is just so out of it."_ She thought to herself, but then, was glad that she could be there for her friend. She recalled she still had to call her house, and she did. Saying she was sleeping over Eri's, assuming her parents were well-informed with the news and celebrity gossip. She was right, and they immediately allowed her and understood why she had to stay over.

Mikoto decided to call Harima from Eri's phone.

"Harima?"

"_Yes? This isn't Eri, who is calling me?"_ he sounded worried.

"This is Mikoto. I am over at Eri's. She wants to hear you out. And I think Harry McKenzie will be picking you up, maybe in a few minutes."

"_why are you telling me this?"_

"With the way you're speaking, I'm now sure you are not the aggressor. Also, make sure you tell her everything when you arrive, okay?"

"_Okay."_

"And one last thing, you wrote 'Rich Girl'?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay, that's all I need to know for now. I just have to make sure my friend will be okay if she is meeting with you."

Mikoto then ended the call. She still couldn't see the whole picture, but she suspected that Harima's involvement was not in the bad part of the story.

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. Creative juice is running low. Hahah XD**

**Anyway, I hope it was still a good read. The next chapter may take long again to be posted. So, I apologize in advance.**

**The next chapter would be the confrontation between the three! hahaha**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**I hope this story works out…**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Weeee! Another update! HAHAHAHA**

**I want to thank those who have read and are still reading the story up til now. And also, to those who are reviewing the story, thank you very much. I appreciate them very much.**

**Special thanks to TornadoReviewer: I will be taking your suggestion with giving some more background for the other characters. Thank you for that. :)**

**Now to the eleventh chapter! :)**

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

As soon as Harry got into his car after the calling Eri, his phone started to ring again. He thought it would be Eri changing her mind, then, he was surprised it was Fumie.

"Yes, Sis? What is it?" he asked, without greeting her anymore.

"I'm a bit concerned about Eri. I saw her the other day, and just found out about an issue on the news, which concerns her. Do you have her number? I want to call her."

"Fumie, I know how concerned you are for her. Thanks. But, I can't tell you anything. I mean,I really haven't seen her after the news got out, and I just called her. I do have her number and I'll send it to you."

"Thanks." Fumie replied. "Are you on your way to meet her?"

"Yes, I am actually. But I have to get someone first. Someone she wants to see."

"Oh, okay. I thought you would go alone, and maybe I can come with, but that may be too much from a person she just met. I'll just text her, and when you see her, make sure to tell her I hope she's okay and that she'll be okay."

"No problem, Fumie. Thanks."

"And if you or her need anything, I'm here to help."

"Sure thing. I'll call you later okay."

"Okay. Good luck." Fumie said and ended the call. She waited a few seconds after the call and then received the number of Eri. She was having second thoughts of whether texting or not, but decided on the first. She wanted to show her concern.

Meanwhile, back at the Sawachika residence, Eri's phone started to beep, informing her that she has a text message. From the bathroom, she yelled out to Mikoto, "Who's texting me?"

From her seat, Mikoto immediately went to Eri's phone and looked at the number, "It's an unrecognized number."

"Could you please read it aloud? It may be something important." Eri said, a bit worried, after she was beginning to relax.

"Oh, it says it's Fumie. She says she hopes your fine, and that she's sure you can handle everything. She also says you can trust her brother."

"Oh…" Eri stopped, recalling Fumie and who her brother was and remembered that she was Harry's half-sister. "Thanks Mikoto."

Mikoto went back to where she was sitting and began reading the manga. It wasn't until half an hour or so later that Eri stepped out of the bath and was dressed up for the meeting. Mikoto was surprised to see that now Eri looked completely fine, except for the puffiness remaining around her eyes.

"So, how do I look?" Eri kidded.

"You look like you're just about to go to a party."

"So I'm overdressed?"

"No, not really. Considering that you'll be meeting two men. Haha!" Mikoto chuckled.

Harima was feeling restless than he had ever been his entire life. He was called from Eri's phone by Mikoto and was told that Harry was coming by to pick him up. Afterwards, he was called by Harry himself, asking where he could be found, and he had to go back to his apartment, since really he was just by Eri's mansion. He had to at least pretend that he was following Harry's advice of keeping a distance between him and Eri.

Now, he was back at his apartment, waiting for Harry to come and pick him up, which happened a few minutes just after he arrived. He was relieved that he got home first.

Just as Harry drove off with Harima in his car, Yakumo was on the sidewalk along Harima's apartment. Since Harima's apartment was along the way to the supermarket, she decided to drop by and ask him about his manga. She knew it was a true story and it was something Harima was trying so hard to keep secret. She saw a red convertible drive off, but didn't think much of it.

She brought onigiri, since she did prepare a lot for her and her sister. When she knocked, no one answered. Then, she thought back, just as she left the house, Tenma was bothered about something on the news. And then she heard it was about Eri Sawachika.

Yakumo, being a smart girl that she was, began to connect the dots. She was the only one who read the second chapter of 'Rich Girl', and saw some of the parts wherein the lead female was being beaten and threatened. She was sure now that the girl is Eri Sawachika, and Harima is in love with her. Once she realized this, she didn't notice that she let go of the bag she was carrying. There was a loud thud, since the onigiri were placed inside a bento box.

Before she could realize why this was happening, the land lady who was staying next door went out and saw Yakumo standing in front of Harima's apartment with the dropped bento box.

"Miss, is everything okay?" the land lady asked. She was wearing an apron, with some smudges of dough. She was a forty-something lady, with graying hair.

"Oh, everything is fine, ma'am. I'm sorry for disturbing you." She replied in a very calm manner. She was quick in responding and gathering her senses.

"Are you looking for Harima-san?"

"Yes, I am. But I think I missed him. No one's answering."

"Yes, I'm sorry miss. But you did miss him. He just went out with a foreign-looking-blonde-tall man. I had the feeling that it was something urgent."

"Oh, I see. Thank you," Yakumo picked up the bag she dropped and was on her way to go when the land lady called her.

"Are you Harima's girlfriend? Cause I saw you the other time and you stayed in."

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm just a friend." She smiled. "I'll be heading off now. Sorry for troubling you."

Yakumo ended the conversation, and left. She was so polite and refined in handling the situation, that the land lady was left thinking how did a bad-looking guy like Harima be acquainted with such a nice young lady.

Inside the car, Harima felt most uncomfortable since he was on his way to meet with Sawachika and he had to tell her the truth, by her request, and it was Harry—who wanted to protect Eri of what happened and wanted to keep it secret—who was driving him to do tell the truth.

"You know I don't want to do this, right?" Harry started.

"Yes, and I'm not sure I want to either." Harima replied.

"But, she asked for you, and she wants to hear the truth from you. She's a bit disappointed at me for keeping something like this from her."

"I understand why she feels that way, I mean, you've been her closest friend other than Mikoto since high school, and perhaps she thought you knew how she felt that you would tell—"

"Don't speak as if you know her that well." Harry interrupted. Harima backed off and sat silently. "I'm sorry. I just thought that something like this would never get out, and it's sort of my fault that the media released the photos."

"Look, man. It's not your fault. It was those thugs who did this. By the way, have the police caught them?"

"No news there either. I mean, they caught the thugs, but they were paid high enough to keep quiet. No update on who was behind it all."

"All the money in the world, and this is what she gets." Harima mumbled.

Harry didn't hear it clearly, so he went back to where they started the conversation. "So, you have to tell her the truth."

"What truth?" Harima asked cautiously, thinking that Harry might want to alter some of the facts once again to make it a bit bearable for her.

"I mean, the TRUTH."

"Including why I was there?"

"Yes, exactly that." Harry looked sideways to check if Harima was paying attention and was content to see that he was thinking this over.

"And why you were there, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Did she really say that she wants to hear the truth from me?" Harima asked, to make sure. He wasn't sure if this was supposed to make him a bit happy for her trusting his words, or frightened that she suspected him.

"Actually, she wants to hear it from both of us. But I figured you have most parts of the story, so you'll go first."

Before Harima could say anything, Harry's phone rang. He checked who was calling, pressed the answer button and passed it over to Harima—since he was driving.

"Sir McKenzie?" said the male voice over the phone.

"I'm sorry, this is Harima Kenji. Harry McKenzie is currently driving so he can't use the phone."

"Oh, Sir Harima Kenji. This is Nakamura. Please inform Sir McKenzie that I was able to find a way for both of you to come inside the premises without being noticed. But for that, you need to meet me at the park."

"O-kay…" Harima said, not knowing how to respond. Then remembering he was supposed to tell this to Harry, he decided to put the phone on speaker.

"Nakamura-san, you are on loudspeaker." Harima said.

"Alright, Harry, how long before you get to the park?"

"10 minutes, tops."

"Okay, let's meet by the angel fountain. That is the most hidden part of the park and I'm sure if there are media men around the park, it would be by the curry shop."

With the mention of the curry shop, Harima felt more uneasy. He didn't think he could feel more awful than he had already been. It was all coming down on him in one blow. He was facing Eri, going to tell her the truth about everything, and if she was ready, he felt like he wasn't.

"Ojo is already waiting." Nakamura said, then it was followed by a beep, telling them that the call ended. With this, Harry drove faster.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Hehe :)**

**I do hope you are still enjoying the story. It's getting serious the farther I write, I don't know why that is, but I hope that makes this interesting.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please review.**

**I am open to constructive criticism, and for suggestions as well.**

**Thanks again. :)**

**Also, another thanks to TornadoReviewer for reminding me that I can also still play with the other characters.**

**Til next time, I hope to update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or any of its characters. And just like my other fictions, I just love to play with the characters and make what I want to happen, happen.**

**This story will be somewhat AU, but not totally, for I'll still use the anime as reference for some events…but, I might be changing a lot as well, especially post san gakki. Anyway, this is entirely anime-based, I haven't read the manga. But I am starting to… hehehe**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Weeee! Another update! HAHAHAHA. Sorry for taking two months to update.**

**I want to thank those who have read and are still reading the story up til now. And also, to those who are reviewing the story, thank you very much. I appreciate them very much.**

**Now to the twelfth chapter! :)**

* * *

**Our Lives**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Eri and Mikoto were sitting silently in the bedroom now. Mikoto kept flipping the pages of the manga, and was trying not to pay attention to Eri, knowing that Eri had a lot to think about right now, and when she tried to start a conversation earlier, Eri just shrugged. Given the case, Miko tried to understand Eri's disposition. She took a moment to glance at Eri, and leave the pages of the manga alone, and she saw Eri, opening a drawer and take out lightly tinted lenses.

In front of her mirror, Eri tried the sunglasses on, and nodded at her own image. She was trying to hide her puffy red eyes after all, and what best way but to wear glasses. It would be an obvious disguise, but she had no choice. She won't let others see her like this—she was even ashamed that Mikoto was there to see her at her lowest point in her life.

After checking how the glasses fit her, she then removed it and put it down on the table. She started applying powder, some blush, a light red lipstick and some eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror and practiced a smile. She looked alright, minus the puffy eyes and the mess in her brain, she was going to be okay. Eri decided to leave her hair down, and just brushed it slowly and gently.

"How long has Nakamura gone?" Eri asked, now breaking the silence of the room, and somehow, Eri talking relaxed Mikoto.

"Not long, I think he left fifteen minutes ago." She replied, putting down the manga by the bed, and went to stand beside Eri before the mirror.

"You look—" Mikoto was about to finish, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ojo, it is Nakamura." The voice from the other side of the door said.

"It's open." Eri said, and went towards the end of the room, just by the window, and checked the number of people now gathered outside. She crossed her arms, and as she heard Nakamura stepped inside, she turned so that her back was towards the window. She took a deep breath and waited for words she knew Nakamura would say.

"Harry McKenzie and Harima Kenji are already downstairs." Nakamura politely said, and looked at Eri, with a sad look in his eyes. He knew finding out the truth would prove difficult for the young miss.

"Thank you Nakamura," she whispered, then walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. He was the closest she had to having normal parents 'cause he was the one who literally raised her. He hugged her back, then looked towards the miss after the hug, waiting for further instructions.

"I think I want to talk to them here, alone." Eri finally decided.

"But Eri—" Miko started to say, but Eri put a hand up that made her stop.

"I have to know this, and the details…" Eri started to feel tears forming in her eyes once more, she was hating this day so much, she felt she couldn't stop crying, but she closed her eyes, and continued "…I want to find out what happened to me, and I want to know, but I'd rather do it alone. I mean, you will still be in the house, and I won't be in danger. You trust them, don't you?" she finished.

Mikoto nodded, and went to Eri and put her arms around her. "You'll be okay, I'm sure of it." She whispered in Eri's ear. After hugging Eri tightly, she had her hands on Eri's shoulders, and she looked into her eyes. "You'll be fine." She stared at Eri's golden eyes and waited for a reply.

"Thanks, Miko." Eri replied, and again, hugged her closest friend, and let go. She watched Mikoto step out of her bedroom, and as Nakamura was leaving Eri called out.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said, looked down, and held her left arm with her right hand, "I want to talk to Harima first."

"Sure, Young Miss." And he bowed as he closed the door. And as soon as Eri was alone in her room, she slumped back to her bed, and laid down. She stared up at the ceiling and waited for the knock on her door that would finally reveal to her what really happened to her.

When Mikoto got out of Eri's room, she felt the need to call Hanai. She got her phone from the front pocket of her jeans, stood on the corner outside Eri's room and dialed his number. She watched Nakamura walk downstairs.

"Hey, Hanai." She softly greeted.

"Yes, Mikoto?" he replied, and before Mikoto could answer back, he continued, "That's right, I went over your house a few minutes ago, and your parents said you were over at Eri's."

"Yes, I am actually." She replied, and leaned back on the wall. "She…she is actually doing well, given the situation." She sighed.

"It is Eri Sawachika after all, Ice Queen." He commented, and it was in the effort of comforting Mikoto.

"Don't say that, but she is indeed strong. I mean, I never even knew something like that happened to her. I didn't really even hear from her for a long time, until a few days ago. Eri, well, she seems the same, but a lot has changed. She's more blocked-up right now."

"She'll be fine, right?" Hanai said over the phone, and it was in a tone that showed he wanted to believe it.

"I'm sure she'll be. I'll just see you tomorrow. I'm sorry for canceling our dinner," she said.

"That's fine, Eri needs you right now, and you're her best friend," she heard him breathe deeply then he continued, "I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks, Hanai." And she clicked her phone off.

Just in time, she saw Harima's face slowly appearing by from the stairs, and she took her back off the wall and stood straight. She greeted him.

"Harima Kenji." She simply stated.

"You are Mikoto-san?" he said, with recognition in his face.

She nodded and told him, "I was the one whom you talked to on the phone."

"Good to see you," he simply said, "How is she?" he said after a deep breath. He pursed his lips in a line while waiting for her reply.

"She's going to be fine, after some time, I'm sure, but just see for yourself." She pointed to Eri's bedroom door. "Knock before you enter." She reminded him.

Harima slowly approached the door, and he put his right hand up to knock and was hesitating. He felt Mikoto by his side, and she grabbed his hand and knocked it towards the door. "You look better without the glasses." She commented and stepped away from the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice from inside the room asked. Harima recognized it was Eri's, of course. He looked back at Mikoto, and Mikoto waved her hands, telling him to answer.

"It's Harima…" he replied. For a few seconds, he was standing by the door, and he heard soft steps coming towards the door, and he heard the knob turn. First, there was a small slit opening, then he saw Eri's face as the door opened wide. Despite the puffy red eyes, to him she looked so beautiful. He couldn't help but look into Eri's eyes and he felt his face get hot, but then he remembered what he was here to tell her, and he looked away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" his voice was jittery and it was as if it was hard for him to speak.

Eri bit her lip, she was nervous and shy and afraid all at the same time, but she managed to gesture her hand and let him in the room. Outside she saw Mikoto nod towards her direction, her eyes were confident and were telling Eri it will be okay.

Inside Eri's room, she pointed towards a seat, and he took it. She, however sat by the side of the bed, and looked down on the floor. She felt all her strength leaving her. Eri folded her hands together on top of her lap, and waited for him to start. Harima wanted to start and say something, but he couldn't. he was really, really worried. He didn't know how he would begin telling her the story, and his eyes was going around the room when he saw the copy of the manga, just behind Eri. He couldn't help but gasp.

Eri, shocked by his reaction followed his gaze, and saw it too, the copy of Rich Girl. Placed, as if it was deliberately trying to start their conversation. She cleared her throat, and then took the manga. She held it by her right hand, and went to the title page. She stared at the first page, and those lines that wanted to say how much the narrator was in love with the main character. "You wrote this, right?" she asked, without looking at him. "You're KH." She said, a statement of fact this time, no longer a question directed at him. Then, she looked up and caught his gaze.

"No wonder I liked it," she continued, then faked a giggle, "I mean, this is about me, right?"

"I'm sorry," Harima simply said. "I wrote that with no intention of making it into the real story."

Eri creased her brows, confusion now taking over her face. "About that. The story." She put the manga back down, from where she took it, and crossed her legs, and waited for him to speak. She continued acting calm, and stared at him. It was hard for her to stare at him, and her heart was beating so fast. Eri had to keep reminding herself that he was here to tell her something. When Harima remained silent, she then said "I'd rather hear it from you." And this seemed to take Harima off guard, and he replied instantly.

"Why me?" he shook his head, and his left hand pointed to himself. Eri's expression changed from calm to a form of annoyance. He was in no place to ask questions here. "I'm sorry. Just ask me what you want to know." And soon, Eri's face was calm again.

"Everything you know." She simply stated.

"You mean my part of the story?" he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He thought she wanted to know the whole picture, not the part he played.

"The one you intended to publish." She said flatly.

"Like I said, I never intended to continue that story." He defended himself, and having heard how she said it somehow offended him. He rose from his seat, and stepped closer to her, then said, "I may have written the second part, but I had the copy shredded. I gave up my space on that weekly manga. My editor was forcing me to have it published but it wouldn't." Eri looked up at him, just as he finished talking. She saw his surprised look, and he was indeed surprised by how calm he was in saying those words, and by being able to talk to her directly.

With Eri's wide eyes looking up at him, in awe and disbelief, Harima pulled the chair closer to where Eri was sitting, and sat back down. "I'm sorry again, about that. But when I saw you yesterday, when we had dinner, I felt how troubled you were and decided against my own story. I'm sorry, if in a way, last night made this more difficult."

Eri shook her head, and said, "Last night was perhaps my last shot at normalcy." She sighed and continued, "Don't ruin it, by regretting it. Cause I don't." He saw that this time, her eyes were relaxed. She was brought to last night, and she looked almost happy. She reached over and took his hand. "Just tell me what you know about what happened to me months ago. Please." She begged, and he let go of her hand.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I know, only what is based from my end of the story."

Meanwhile, Mikoto went downstairs when Harima entered the room. She told Nakamura to go up and watch over Eri, in case something happens, and he went up. By the living room, she saw Harry, impatiently tapping his finger on his lap, while his other hand was texting. She walked over towards him, and sat beside him.

"I'm surprised she wanted to talk to him first." Mikoto stated. She then leaned forward, put her elbows on her knees, rested her chins on her hands, and faced Harry.

"I'm not." He shrugged and put his phone in his polo pocket. He looked at Mikoto and saw her brows furrow in question, and he said, "She trusts him, more than she trusts me."

"And how did that happen?" she almost yelled sarcastically, because now she understood that Harry knew about it all this time.

"Don't take that tone on me," he said coldly.

"In her defense, she has every right to know what has happened to her, you know."

"Right, and I had every right to do what I thought was right. But I guess I was just wrong." He looked away, leaned back at the sofa and gazed at the ceiling.

"But what really happened?" Mikoto asked.

"I guess I can at least tell you my side, right? On why I kept it hush hush." Harry said, clicked his tongue and sat in a way that he faced Mikoto. He brought his hands together in from of him, and leaned forward, some of his blonde hair falling on his face.

* * *

**I'll leave it up to this part. I won't promise anything, but I do hope I can update SOON. :|**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be the truth. Hahaha XD**

**I may have had Hanai a bit off character, but things change in three years. hahah XD**

**Please review :)**

**Hope it is still interesting for you, as it was for me. Til next time :D**


End file.
